Dua Pedang Samudra
by XfileEdt
Summary: The struggle of one of the victims of World War III who tried to find his true identity, but his journey was full of obstacles to him to take part in a problem he had never faced before.
1. Prolog

**DUA PEDANG SAMUDERA  
** **karya (XFile)**

Bumi telah luput dalam kehancuran total dikarenakan pencemaran udara dari kebakaran saat terjadi perang dunia ketiga dan perang nuklir yang mengakibatkan reaksi nuklir besar-besaran di seluruh dunia. Akibatnya seluruh dunia mengalami penyakit langka, ekonomi melemah, kehancuran negara serta kurangnya bahan pangan untuk hidup.

Kejadian tersebut membuat manusia membuat dunia baru, namun banyak yang tidak selamat dalam dunia baru ini karna kekuasaan adalah suatu faktor penting dimana yang berkuasa yang menang sedangkan yang lemah ditindas.

Sebelum perang dunia ketiga ini terjadi ada bebarapa orang yang antusias/terobsesi sekali untuk menguasai dunia,(Proyek K) itu sebutannya. Adalah rencana untuk menghancurkan suatu negara. Yang telah berhasil dikembangkan oleh negara Fickhma yang telah menjadi negara utama pembuatan senjata ini yang berada tepat di kota Ashaya dengan pimpinan presiden Edward Toya sebagai tokoh utama dan perancangan serta yang menanggung semua biaya dalam penelitian.

Namun (proyek K) ini diketahui oleh negara-negara besar lainnya,dikarenakan proyek tersebut digunakaan untuk menghancurkan tiga negara besar tersebut. Oleh karena itu negara Fickmha menjadi sasaran utama penyerangan oleh tiga negara besar yang bertujuan untuk menghancurkan proyek yang telah siap digunakan tersebut.

Senjata ini dibuat berawal dikarenakan negara Fickma yang telah menjadi negara dengan perekonomian rendah diantara tiga negara tersebut, tujuan awal pembuatan senjata ini karena negara ini iri dengan sistem tiga negara tersebut dan tiga negara yang kaya dalam segala bidang perekonomiannya masing-masing.

"Proyek ini telah diketahui oleh negara lain, maka dari itu aku perintahkan agar semua file pembuatan proyek ini disimpan. Sebelum mereka menemukannya ditempat ini,sekarang kita harus menghilangkan data yang tesisa diseluruh komputer didalam lab ini." Perintah Presiden Edward.

File (proyek K) yang penting ini telah di sembunyikan sesorang yang sangat dipercaya oleh Edward, bentuk penyimpan file ini dibuat seperti layar hologram dan disimpan di tempat yang tidak mungkin orang lain curiga.

Negara –negara besar mulai melakukan penyerangan tanpa negosiasi terlebih dahulu melalui darat, udara dan laut. Negara besar ini saling bersekutu untuk menyerang negara Fickhma di ibu kota dan kota kecil disekitarnya. Pembunuhan dan pemboman telah terjadi disekitar ibu kota Asaya,hingga pada akhirya hanya terlihat mayat-mayat yang berhamburan dijalanan. Warga yang tidak bersalah menjadi korban,rumah-rumah dan semua sarana dan prasarana mereka hancur dan musnah.

Masayarakat menjadi cemas dan resah, akhirnya mereka meminta bantuan kepada presiden Edward namun Edward yang masih belum berhasil melakukan penyerang terhadap negara-negara besar itu dan masih terus saja mencari solusi.

"Tidak mungkin Edward menggunakan senjata proyek ini tepat dinegaranya" ucap salah satu peneliti kepada peneliti lain.

"Terus tembak mereka" Teriak kepala angkatan persenjataan milik negara Fickhma.

Tembakan dilepaskan melalui darat, udara, dan ini membuat negara Fickhma semakin kritis dan mungkin lebih parah lagi. Beberapa warga yang selamat saling membunuh hanya untuk mendapatkan makanan di sekitar camp pengunsian. Masyarakat semakin tak terkendali, mereka mulai muak dengan keadaaan mereka. Mereka membantu menjatuhkan negara sekutu dengan keinginan perang dapat diselesaikan,namun apa daya mereka hanya masyarakat biasa yang hanya bisa menangis dan memohon bantuan,Sungguh tragis.

"Pak, masyarakat kita banyak yang terbunuh" laporan Kepala angkatan persenjataan.

"Pak satu-satunya cara adalah dengan memberikan senjata serta proyek ini kepada negara sekutu itu" cemas Prof Linggau.

Namun dengan kekuatan hati Edward dia tetap mempertahankan senjata.

"Tidak akan aku berikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi hak negara ini. Kita akan memakainya untuk sekarang. Kita harus mengisi kekuatan daya tembak proyek ini. Kita akan menembakan jauh dari negara kita." Jelas Edward.

"Tapi nasib rakyat kita ditangan bapak sekarang ini. Jika senjata itu kita berikan maka semua akan selesai" ucap Prof Linggau

"Tidak ada yang dapat menggunakannya, walaupun mereka telah berhasil mendapatakan senjata itu. Sedangkan dengan nasib warga kita, kamu tak usah khawatir. Aku sudah memerintahkan agar mereka diefakuasi, ya sekalipun telah banyak yang menjadi korban peperangan ini." Edward memutuskan.

Kini banyak sudah yang telah terjadi dalam peperangan tersebut. Kegagalan yang terjadi adalah kematian masyarakat serta hilangnya beberapa kota dinegaranya sedangkan keberhasilan yang terjadi Pasukan udara telah menghancurkan beberapa pasukan dari negara Franthara hingga mereka mundur dari peperangan ini. Bukan itu saja,proyek tersebut berhasil menghancurkan negara Federal United dari pusat kotanya.

Kecemasan negara-negara sekutu semakin bertambah, mereka ingin menjadi satu-satunya negara terkuat didunia, apalagi dengan memiliki senjata yang berbahaya ini. Edward semakin bingung dia tetap tidak ingin memberikan senjata ini tetapi dia juga menyayangi negaranya.

Angkatan udara telah mengepung dari segala penjuru langit kota Asayha serta dihujani peluru yang menyerbu benteng pertahanan. Hingga akhirnya salah satu negara terbesar yaitu Pramhos dapat mencuri senjata tersebut dan melumpuhkan semua sistem pertahanan.

Hidup Edward tetap tidak tenang karena dia tetap saja dicari disegala penjuru, kini dia bagaikan buronan polisi yang melarikan diri dari penjara. Edward toya mengasingkan diri menuju tempat persembunyian teraman, namun helikopter yang ditumpanginya diketahui salah satu pesawat angkatan udara musuh hingga akhirnya helikopter Edward ditembak jatuh sebelum memasuki samudera kartratik. Disaat itulah Edward dinyatakan hilang.

"Dimana Edward?" tanya salah satu pasukan musuh

"Saya benar-benar tidak tau" jawab Prof Linggau.

Prof Linggau yang tidak tahu apa-apa ditangkap kemudian dipenjara dan disiksa. Keadaan tubuhnya yang mulai tua tidak dapat lama bertahan hidup.

Keadaan ini karena senjata yang dicuri tersebut tidak dapat digunakan walaupun negara besar ini telah menggunakan ilmuan yang pintar. Sekalipun Prof. Linggau bersama-sama Edward membuat senjata ini tetapi dia tidak dapat menggunakannya. Kemarahan pasukan musuh ini menjadi-jadi. Jika tidak menemukan Edward maka mereka tetap tidak dapat menggunakan senjata berbahaya ini.

Sistem operasi senjata yang sangat rumit ini membuat hampir semua ilmuan yang terpercaya ini menyerah. Mereka benar-benar bingung. Kehilangan Edward makin menjadi kendala untuk menjadi satu-satunya negara terkuat dan menguasai seluruh dunia ini.

"Dimanakah Edward?" bukan hanya menjadi pertanyaan tetapi juga menjadi kontroversi.

Masyarakatnya yang telah dia tinggali kini sangat membencinya. Anggapan peperangan yang diakibatkan oleh dirinya membuat seluruh negara Fickmha harus hancur dan tak berdaya bersama dengan hidupnya. Mereka tidak ingin tanggung jawabnya tetapi ingin menjadikannya tahanan seumur hidup, agar dia merasakan derita yang dialmi mereka saat ini. Negara yang dulunya damai, indah, tentram sekalipun mengalami krisis ekonomi kini menjadi yang terbelakang dengan berbagai masalah.

Dengan selesainya perang dunia tiga tersebut,masyarakat dunia yang selamat membuat dunia dengan sistem pemerintahan yang baru. Perlahan sistem pemerintahan tersebut membuat tatanan dalam segala bidang dengan penduduknya adalah korban dari perang tersebut.

10 tahun berlalu kota besar tersebut telah dilindungi oleh dinding setinggi 50 m dengan ketebelan 30 m, membuat kota ini menjadi benteng pertahanan hidup yang sangat besar dan tempat berlindung yang nyaman bagi penduduk di dalamnya. Namun diluar tembok besar yang menjulang tinggi, keadaan bagian luarnya bagaikan neraka sebenarnya.

Banyak manusia yang tidak selamat menjadi korban sesama jenisnya, perkelahian untuk mendapatkan kebutuhan hidup mereka. Belum lagi dengan Virus yang muncul akibat radiasi nuklir disebut virus DERNS (Deadly Radiation Nuklirs) dan bercampur dengan debu serta zat radioaktif hasil dari perang dunia tiga. Akibatnya bila salah satu sudah terkontaminasi virus ini dapat terkena beberapa vase yang akan terjadi yaitu: vase pertama, mengakibatkan beberapa organ tubuh menjadi rusak terutama paru-paru, vase kedua bagian rongga pernafasan mengalami pendarahan, vase ketiga merupakan vase terakhir yaitu kematian singkat dengan durasi beberapa menit saja.

Virus ini menyebar melalui udara dan mudah masuk melalui pernafasan, dengan sifat virus yg tidak berbau membuat virus ini menjadi musuh utama dalam kehidupan diluar tembok raksasa tersebut. Kebanyakan orang selamat dari virus ini dikarenakan mereka menggunakan topeng,masker,dan sebagainya agar mereka bisa bernafas seperti biasanya.


	2. Permulaan

**Bagian I**

 **PERMULAAN**

Terik siang disebuah gurun pasir,samar-samar terlihat dari kejahuan seseorang sedang menyusuri jalanan yang telah ditutupi pasir. "tap tap tap" suara kakiku menyusuri jalan ditengah gurun tersebut,beberapa meter didepanku terlihat sebuah kota kecil yang mungkin sisa-sisa kota yang hancur akibat perang 10 tahun yang lalu.

"huh...,sungguh panas banget siang hari ini. Keliatannya kota itu merupakan tujuanku selanjutnya!" ucapku.

Aku pun segera melanjutkan perjalan menuju kota itu,namun aku merasa mendengar suara aneh yang muncul tiba-tiba di langit kota itu,terlihat sebuah benda melesat dengan kencang keluar dari kota tersebut. Benda tersebut bagaikan pesawat nammun tidak seperti pesawat biasa di bagian tubuhnya memiliki 4 sayap yang membentuk seperti ekor rudal

"haaa...,benda apa yang sedang terbang tersebut?seperti pesawat,tapi bentuknya beda sekali. apa...mungkin psawat tidak keliatannya bukan pesawat"

bingung akan benda tersebut,selang beberapa detik saja "BHUM..." ledakan besar terjadi di kota kecil itu hingga membuat seluruh tanah bergetar dan gumpalan asap hitam menggumpal mengelilingi langit. "huh?" dengan rasa bingungku melihat kota yang kutuju telah hancur...

"APA YANG TERJADI...!"

Tiba-tiba aku pun terdiam sejenak dengan menatap ke arah kota itu. Saat ku terdiam dan tenang.

"heh..kotanya hancur. Keliatannya aku harus mencari kota lain di dekat sini,tapi...sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Aku pun mencoba kembali bangkit untuk melanjutkan perjalananku sambil berpikir ada apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi pada perjalananku hari ini.

Didalam kota dunia baru,di salah satu gedung terbesar dipusat kota,didalam gedung di suatu ruang gelap,yang hanya di sinari cahaya suatu monitor yang berada ditengah-tengah. Terlihat ada 4 orang sedang duduk diruang gelap itu

"bagaimana dengan perkembangan teknologi yang dibuat ilmuwan hebat kita .Zellon Wardeberg" ucap orang pertama.

"khuk khuk khuk (tertawa) menurut data yang ku terima,alat tersebut berguna dengan baik lihatlah salah satu gambar yang telah diambil oleh alat itu" ucap orang kedua sambil menunjukan gambar ledakan yang terjadi di sebuah kota.

"hmm,kamu benar dengan apa yang sudah terjadi,ledakan tersebut membuat kota itu hancur hingga hanya terlihat seperti lubang bekas ledakan saja" kata orang ketiga

"kudengar di kota tersebut masih memiliki banyak penghuni disana,apa yang terjadi dengan mereka disana?" ucap orang keempat.

"khuk khuk khuk pastilah mereka mati karna alat tersebut, yang telah diperintahkan untuk meledakan kota tersebut. khuk khuk khuk,lagipula kita membutuhkan uji lapang kan tidak salah bila kehilangan kota dan beberapa orang disana. Karna menurutku mereka akan tetap mati diluar sana karna mereka bukan salah satu warga kita,iyakan khuk khuk khuk" ucap orang kedua dengan senangnya.

"kau masih kejam seperti biasanya ya!" ucap orang keempat.

"prok prok prok" terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"terima kasih atas pujian yang kalian berikan tuan-tuan atas alat yang kubuat" kata sosok misterius yang mulai masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"oh selamat datang kami telah menunggumu" ucap orang pertama

"bagaimana perkembangan teknologi anda yang selanjutnya,apa mungkin ada peningkatan yang bisa membuat kami terpukau" tanya orang ketiga dengan penasaran.

"oh itu sudah pasti tuan-tuan,karna kali ini adalah perkembangan dari senjata muktahir kita mungkin tuan-tuan semua pasti tahu teknologi apa yang saya sedang saya bicarakan" ucap .Zell sambil tersenyum kecil

"khuk khu khuk apa mungkin maksudmu... (project K)! khuk khuk khuk" ucap orang kedua.

"benar sekali tuanku project "K" siap digunakan namun..." sebelum selesai dengan omongannya,orang pertama langsung memotong pembicaraan Prof Zell

"kalau begitu cepat dilaksanakan,buat apa kita tunggu lagi ia kan" ucap orang pertama dengan semangat.

"sabar tuan ku,ada beberapa masalah yang harus kita singkirkan agar bisa menggunakan alat ini" ucap .

"masalah...masalah apa itu Prof? coba katakan agar kami tahu" kata orang keempat.

"begini tuan hal pertamanya adalah kita harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari masyarakat kita beserta sang penguasa karna bila kita tidak dapat persetujuan mereka kita tidak bisa melanjutkan proyek ini" begitu penjelasan .Zell

"khuk khuk khuk hal itu serahkan pada diriku,hal itu dapat ku urus dengan mudah" kata orang kedua.

"bukan itu saja yang menjadi masalahnya tuan-tuan,masalah paling utama dan paling penting adalah chip dan sebuah kunci!" ucap Prof Zell

"chip..? kunci..? apa maksudmu Prof? kami tidak mengerti sama sekali" ucap orang pertama

"haha...tuan-tuan,saat saya melakukan penelitian (project K) kami menemukan beberapa bagian yang menurut kami aneh dan ada beberapa bagian yang hilang dan mungkin inilah yang membuat saya percaya bagian-bagian yang hilang itu termasuk dalam bagian yang penting" ucap .Zell

"jadi bagian yang hilang itu berarti kunci yang anda maksud begitu? terus chip yang anda katakan tadi juga pentingkah?" tanya orang ketiga.

"tepat sekali tuan beberapa riset saya terus mencari kata kunci dibalik rumus-rumus yang dapat mengatur alat ini,tapi sedikitpun kami tidak dapat menyelesaikanya tuan,saat itulah saya berpikir mungkin senjata ini dijalankan dengan chip tersebut dan kunci tapi saya tidak dapat mengetahui kedua benda tersebut" ucap .Zell.

"khuk khuk khuk tenanglah Prof mungkin ini lah jalan yang akan kita tempuh menuju era permulaan yang baru,pada akhirnya kita pasti bisa akan menguasai dunia khuk khuk khuk" kata orang kedua.

"benar,ya benar sekali" kata tiga orang yang lainnya diruang tersebut.

"khuk khuk hidup DUNIA BARU khuk khuk"

"hidup DUNIA BARU,hidup DUNIA BARU" dan diikuti semua yang ada diruang itu sambil melakukan cheers bersama.

Diluar gedung kota,tepatnya diluar tembok perlindungan

"hueh... sumpah panas sekali,aku gak kuat lagi,jadi capek banget,haus lagi,dimana sih kota yang lain" keluh ku.

"hmm... dimana kota yang lainnya ya eh... Arghhh" terkejut

"itu bukannya kota ya? apa itu kota ya?" terdiam. Terlihat dari jauh nampak sebuah kota yang terlihat lumayan besar dengan gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat sampai kejauhan 12 km,saat itulah "WHUSH..." aku berlari dengan begitu semangat menuju kota tersebut dengan perasaan senang.

"akhirnya... ada kota yang terlihat juga,aku seeeellaammmat" teriakku gembira.

Setibanya dikota

"heh..heh..heh" lelah

"huh akhirnya sampai juga" ucapku

Aku pun berjalan lebih dalam menuju pusat kota.

"fiuh.. cukup besar juga kotanya dan lumayan sejuk juga disini. Hmm.. keliatannya tempat yang pas untuk ditempati sementara nih hihihi"

sambil tertawa dan puas melihat gedung-gedung disekitarnya.

Sesaat aku terasa ada seseorang sedang mengawasiku

"hmm... aura apa ini? aku merasa ada yang mengwasi ku,atau mungkin perasaanku saja".

Dibalik salah satu gedung,nampak sesosok bayangan sedang mengawasi dari kejahuan.

"keliatannya ada mangsa empuk hii" kata sosok misterius itu sambil tersenyum.

Malam pun tiba

"hah.. enaknya menikmati malam dengan ditemani api unggun juga sedikit sisa-sisa bahan makanan yang kutemukan di seluruh kota ini,hihi... malam ini bisa jadi malam yang panjang ya ayah... ibu..." ucapku dengan senangnya sambil mengasah kedua pedang di tangan ku.

Dari kejahuan.

"hm... keliatannya memang aku harus memanggil yang lain nih" kata sosok mistri itu sambil memegang HT yang dibawanya, "sriieet" terdengar suara HT yang mulai berbunyi

"MARKAS PUSAT,disini dengan RUBAH PUTIH GANTI"

"sriiett...,diterima RUBAH PUTIH disini MARKAS PUSAT,apa kamu mendapatkan informasi RUBAH PUTIH GANTI" jawaban yang diberikan seseorang.

"disini RUBAH PUTIH menemukan mangsa ULANGI RUBAH menemukan mangsa GANTI"

"diterima RUBAH PUTIH,tolong berikan kordinat posisimu"

"posisi di kota pencakar langit di arah timur laut 20km dari MARKAS PUSAT GANTI"

Setelah sosok misterius itu selesai memberikan posisinya pada akhirnya perbincangan tersebut selesai.

"ah...ahkirnya selesai jugaa, besok akan jadi hari istimewa baginya!" ucap sosok itu yang mulai berjalan menuju kegelapan di dalam gedung dan menghilang di dalamnya.

Pagi pun tiba,sinar matahari memasuki sela-sela gedung hingga beberapa saat cahayanya sudah menyelimuti kota itu

"uwahh..." menguap.

"ehm..sudah pagi ya? gak terasa hari sudah berganti. O... keliatanya aku harus mandi nih,semoga di gedung ini masih disalurin air bersih. Hmm...dimana toiletnya ya" sambil mencari dan mengelilingi semua lantai di gedung itu.

"cih...dimana sih toiletnya sudah sampe lantai tiga kog belum ketemu. Apa digedung ini gak punya toilet ya...hadueh..." merasa kesal.

Melihat-lihat dan tiba-tiba "eh... itu kan" berjalan mendekati dan

"inikan denah seluruh gedung!,akhirnya... oke dimana t.o.i.l.e.t-nya" sambil melihat dan mencari, "ketemu toiletnyaa dilantai 1,hm...APPAA.., lelucon apaan nih? bukannya ruangan itu tepat depannya tempat aku istirahat tadi malam!" marah dan kesal.

"he...he...(tersenyum kecil dan syok) bisa-bisanya ruangan itu hehe.." sambil kembali menuruni tangga. Saat aku sudah selesai dengan semua kegitanku aku pun berkemas untuk melanjutkan perjalanan panjangku.

"hm...okke sekarang waktunya aku melanjutkan perjalanan,eh...dimana jalan keluarnya,oh disana" aku mulai berjalan ke pintu keluar gedung itu. Namun ketika ku telah diluar pintu masuk,beberapa personil tentara misterius dan mobilnya telah menunggu dari kejahuan.

"eh...apa-apan nih" bingung ku melihat dari kejahuaan beberapa tentara misterius itu.

"kamu yang disana,bisa mendengar suara saya kan" sambil berbicara menggunakan megaphone dari kejahuan.

"hey... kalian yang disana! apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disana?" tanyaku penasaran

" kamu yang disana,serahkan semua barang dan senjata yang kamu bawa,bila kamu menyerahkan semua barang yang kamu bawa kamu bebas,bila kamu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh maka kami akan menindak dengan kekerasan,mana yang kamu pilih" ucap salah satu yang mungkin pemimpin pasukan.

"apa an sih mereka tiba-tiba ngomongnya nglantur,hey...kalian,mau ngapain sih...?,apa mugkin kalian sedang bikin acara tipi ya,aku masuk tipi nih...! kameranya dimana?" jawabku dengan konyolnya.

"terserah kamu menyebut ini apa, tapi CEPAT SERAHKAN BARANG YANG KAMU MILIKI SEKARANG JUGA" kata pemimpin itu dengan nada besar.

"hihi...jadi kalian memang serius mau mengambil barang yang aku bawa,coba saja..." begitu ucapku sambil mengejek kepada mereka.

"jika itu kemauan-mu kami tidak memaksa" sambil memanggil salah satu pasukan lainnya

"Erl dan Arl kalian berdua serang dia" kata pemimpin pasukan itu. Dengan aba-aba yang sudah diberikan "Serang...!" maka mulailah kedua orang tersebut untuk melakukan penyerangan,dengan cepat mereka berdua berlari sambil menggunakan senjata pedang dan pisau ditangannya.

Dengan cepat juga kedua senjata orang itu mulai mengarah padaku dengan melakukan kombinasi penyerangan,salah satunya ada yang mengambil arah kekanan dengan pedangnya dan satunya dengan pisaunya mulai menyerang lurus dari arah kiri.

Kedua orang itu bagaikan singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya,namun dengan santai diriku pun tenang dan mulai mengeluarkan kedua pedang dibelakangku. Dengan cepat kedua pedang sanggup menahan serangan dari kedua anggota pemberontak tersebut.

Saat serangan pertama telah ditahan,kedua orang itu pun menghindar mundur dan kembali melesat kencang menuju mangsanya.

"THE TWINS TWISTER ATTACK" ucap mereka dengan kompaknya,dengan kekuatan senjata mereka ditambah dengan gerakan berputar yang diberikan mereka membuat gerakan tersebut semakin sulit untuk dihindari.

"rasakan serangan kami ini KYAAA..." kata salah satu dari kedua orang itu. Namun dengan posisi yang kuberikan,aku membuat serangan tersebut dapat cepat di patahkan untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan satu tendangan dan satu tinjuku membuat mereka berdua jatuh begitu kerasnya,tendangan dan pukulan tersebut sangat kuat dan membuat dua anggota tersebut sampai ada yang muntah darah.

"Uhuk...sialan kuat sekali dia" kata salah salah satu penyerang yang terluka

"sial...badanku keliatannya sulit digerakan" kata salah satu dari si penyerang yang lain.

"kalian terlalu banyak membuat celah dan juga kalian berdua tidak bisa mengontrol kecepatan kalian" jawabku.

"siapa kamu sebenarnya?" kata salah satu penyerang.

"hihi...siapa aku? perkenalkan namaku adalah...".suasana seketika hening dengan angin menghebus lembut menerpa gedung dan orang-orang dibawahnya "panggil saja namaku X...dan aku seorang penjelajah" kataku.

Sesaat setelah aku sudah memberi tahu nama dan siapa aku seketika sebuah peluru melesat cepat mengarah ke arahku dan...,saat itupun aku terjatuh dengan suara detak jantungku yang terasa berdetak perlahan semakin pelan,dan akhirnya terdengar suara "BRUKK..". suara yang menandakan bahwa diriku telah jatuh ditanah dalam posisi terlentang menghadap langit. Sesaat aku melihat langit biru diatasku. Akupun berbisik dalam hati.

"ternyata cuaca hari ini cukup cerah juga ya..." itulah kata terakhir yang kuucapkan di kota itu sebelum aku menutup mata. Saat itulah muncul seseorang dari belakang mobil

"cih... apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan disana huh... hoy kalian berdua,melawan musuh seperti itu aja tidak becuh dasar kalian".kata seseorang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba itu.

"hey kenapa kalian diam saja,cepat bantu teman kalian yang terluka disana,bodoh..." ucap orang itu dengan kasarnya.

"Si...Siap pak..." dengan kompak pasukan menjawab perintahnya dengan lantang. Ketika personil lain sedang mengobati anggota yang sudah kulukai,orang yang sok memimpin itu mulai mendekat kepadaku yang telah terlentang ditanah.

"dia bukan orang yang sembarangan,aku harus berhati-hati dengan dia" ucap orang itu dalam hati sambil melihatku. Setelah mendengar perkataannya itu aku mulai sedikit demi sedikit menutup mataku sampai akhirnya aku tidak sadarkan diri,setelah kejadian itu mereka pergi membawaku entah kemana dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan lagi padaku,namun apa daya aku hanya diam dan tak sadarkan diri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.


	3. Kebahagiaan Semu

**Bagian II**

 **KEBAHAGIAAN SEMU**

Angin berhembus lembut di sebuah padang rumput yang luas disebuah tempat,disalah satu bukit yang dikenal dengan bukit kenangan. Dibukit itu ada pohon besar menjulang tinggi dan kokoh berdiri diatasnya,dipohon itupun ada ayunan yang diatasnya sedang ada anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 6 tahun yang asik bermain dengan senangnya.

Dibelakang anak itu tampak sesosok pria dewasa yang juga mendorong ayunan yang dinaiki anak itu.

" apa kamu senang dengan ayunannya,nak" kata pria itu.

"ya ayah,aku sangat senang sekali. Ayah lebih cepat lagi" kata anak laki-laki itu sambil menikmati ayunan yang dinaikinya.

Dari kejauhan bukit tampak seorang perempuan sedang menunggu dirumah sambil mengatakan

"ayah,ayo pulang makan siangnya sudah siap sekalian adek juga di panggil"

"tuh,ibu sudah suruh kita pulang ayo kita pulang nak?" kata pria itu.

"ya ayah,aku belum selesai main-mainnya" kata anak laki-laki itu

"oke kalau gitu biar kamu bisa asik main lagi,bagaimana kalo ayah gendong hm..?" kata pria tua itu sambil menggoda anaknya agar pulang kerumah.

"hmm...iya ayah aku mau pulang" kata anak itu

"nah,gitu baru anak ayah sini biar ayah gendong,ayo kita pulang" kata pria itu,

"iya ayah" balas anaknya. Suasana tersebut sangat hangat akan keluarga yang bahagia dan serasa nyaman bila bersama keluarga,namun...

"Ayah...huh...huh...huh,apa aku bermimpi?" terbangun dengan kagetnya

"aku mengalami hal itu lagi,hiks..hiks..!,kenapa gambaran itu masih melekat?"

Akupun tertunduk dan aku menutup mukaku yang mulai luput dalam kesedihan masa laluku. " krieet..." suara pintu yang terbuka, "tap tap tap" suara kaki yang terdengar mulai diiringi dengan munculnnya sesosok bayangan dilorong ruanganku tidur,tiba-tiba terlihat bayangan itu makin terlihat jelas ketika mendekati cahaya diruanganku. Saat itulah

"hah...,kamu sudah bangun ternyata" ucap seorang wanita misterius yang tersenyum padaku dengan membawa makanan.

"hey,kenapa kamu diam saja,apa aku terlihat aneh bagimu" jawab wanita itu. Dari kelihatannya dia bukanlah orang jahat dengan wajah yang selalu ceria itu,juga dengan kacamatanya,rambut putih panjang dengan ikatan ekor kuda dibelakannya apalagi dengan parasnya yang begitu baik dan peduli akan keadaanku,tapi yang paling mencuri perhatianku adalah...dadanya itu loh bisa kubilang cukup besar dari yang kutahu,mungkin ukuran DD-cup kalo tidak salah.

"hey,bengong lagi!. Ada apa?"jawabnya lagi

"oh maafkaan aku",jawabku sambil menunduk malu.

"oh,kenapa kau harus minta maaf" katanya menjawab

"maaf,kalo boleh bertanya saya sekarang ada dimana? Dan bagaimana aku bisa disini?" tanyaku.

"oh soal itu, kamu sekarang ada dirumah perlindungan,hm...kalau tidak salah kau diangkut dan diantarkan ke ruangan ini! Tenang saja,disini tempat yang aman kog,tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang yang ingin menjadi prajurit revolusi jadi kamu aman tinggal disini" ucap wanita itu.

"apa yang kau maksud dengan prajurit revolusi?" tanyaku.

"maksudnya prajurit revolusi adalah...prajurit yang disiapkan untuk menjatuhkan pemerintahan dinding perlindungan" ucapnya sambil tersenyum,saat itulah aku kaget dan

"APA MAKSUDMU?" jawabku sambil berteriak sangat keras hingga para anggota pasukan yang berjaga diluar masuk dan mengarahkan senjata kearah ku.

Saat itulah wanita itu pun berdiri dan memberikan sandi kepada pasukan itu dan menyuruh mereka keluar. Walaupun pasukan tersebut maih ragu-ragu namun akhirnya mereka keluar dengan sendirinya.

Sesaat setelah pasukan itu keluar

"kamu memang aneh ya" sambil tersenyum lagi

"kamu,sebenarnya siapa? apa yang kamu inginkan dariku" kataku bertanya.

"kalo tidak salah ,kamu bilang namamu X ya..?nama yang unik,perkenalkan namaku Linda" jawabnya.

Sesaat akupun terdiam aku tau tadi aku sudah bersikap kasar padanya dan aku juga tau dia pasti terkejut dengan perkataanku tadi.

"hey,kamu diam lagi?".

"maaf bila aku lancang hingga berteriak seperti tadi,sungguh aku minta maaf" ucapku menyesal,namun anehnya dia tidak sama sekali memperlihatkan wajah marahnya ataupun sedihnya,malah dia hanya tersenyum kecil padaku.

"hey tuan X aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" kata Linda.

"i iya..apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku membalas.

"kamu ingat tidak,soal orang yang menyerangmu saat di kota?" jawabnya

"hm..,aku ingat ada dua orang yang menyerangku sebelumnya" ucapku.

" ih... bukan itu! orang yang waktu itu menyerangmu saat kau lengah kamu mengingatnya gak...?

"hm...aku kurang bisa mengingat hal itu,memang benar aku tiba-tiba terpingsan, apa mungkin kamu mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya ku.

"oran itu adalah orang yang sangat disegani disini,dia itu ahli banget kalau memegang senjata terutama senjata laras pendek,dia paling banget suka dengan jenis senjata itu. Malah sekarang ini dia itu.." Linda mendekat dan mebisik ditelingaku

"dia itu sampe rela kedua tangannya harus diamputasi dan mata kirinya diganti hanya untuk dipasangkan tangan mesin dan mata android agar bisa membidik tepat sasaran saat menggunakan senjata" katanya kepadaku.

Saat setelah dia membisikan kepadaku muncul salah seorang yang misterius muncul di belakang Linda dari kegelapan.

"Lin,kenapa kamu bicara sama orang asing ini?" kata orang itu,saat orang itu bertanya Linda yang saat itu masih duduk disampingku sontak kaget dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku tanya lagi kenapa kamu ada disini dan kenapa kamu berbicara sama orang asing itu?"tanya-nya balik.

Linda hanya terdiam dan mulai memperlihatkan wajahnya yang mulai takut saat ditanya orang itu.

"LINDA...KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK" kata orang itu sambil berteriak.

Linda yang mulai terpojok dengan diselimuti rasa takut mulai memebuat aku merasa kasihan padanya. Orang itu menanyakan lagi

"apa yang kam-.."saat itulah dengan cepat pedang yang ada di pojok dinding kuambil dan kuarahkan kedepan lehernya dan aku berkata

"jangan berteriak pada seorang perempuan yang tidak tahu apa-apa berengsek...".

"hi...berani banget kamu,menodong senjatamu kepadaku,setelah aku membawamu kesini" jawabnya balik sambil tersenyum kecil kepadaku.

"aku tidak tahu siapa kau,tapi sebaliknya kau tidak macam-macam denganku" jawabku membela Linda.

"hi...kamu bicara apa?kamu tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa!"jawabnya kepadaku.

"apa...siapa,memangnya kau ini siapa huh...?" kataku.

"kelihatanya kau harus melihat kadaanmu sekarang,baru kau tahhu siapa aku" disaat yang sama tiba-tiba perutku mulai merasa sakit entah apa itu tapi terasa panas dan sakit sekali,tiba-tiba aku juga mulai muntah darah.

Aku bingung kenapa aku mulai merasa sakit,tanganku mulai kutempelkan keperutku saat itulah aku mulai merasa ada yang aneh saat kulihat tangan ku lagi,saat itulah aku sadar tanganku sudah berlumuran darah.

"hey orang asing,kau betul-betul tidak merasakannya hm.." katanya. Saat aku dalam keadaan terluka,aku langsung jatuh kelantai dan mulai muntah darah tampa henti.

"kenapa hal ini terjadi,aku tidak melihat datangnya serangan ini ataupun terdengarnya suara ledakan sebuah senjata..." ucapku dalam hati

"X kamu terluka,sini aku obati kamu" khawatir itu yang dirasakan Linda saat mulai menutup darah yang terus keluar di perutku.

"hey hey hey. Lin,buat apa kamu membantunya dia itu orang yang lemah tau,orang lemah seharusnya tidak hidup di dunia sekeras ini" katanya tampa memperdulikan apa yang sudah dia lakukakan.

"kamu tahan disini ya,aku akan menutup pendarahanmu" kata Linda. Aku mulai merasakan rasa sakit yang amat-amat menyakitkan mulai menuju kepalaku,tidak sadar luka yang ku derita sudah ditutup oleh Linda. Tapi rasa sakit itu masih terus terasa.

"kamu diam disini,aku akan memanggil medis untuk mengobati kamu. Jadi tunggu disini oke" katanya kepadaku. Namun saat Linda ingin keluar dia dicegat dan dihantam sehingga Linda jatuh pingsan.

Saat Linda pingsan orang itu datang kearahku dan duduk jongkok di depan mukaku sambil tersenyum mengejek. Aku mulai merasakan diriku dalam bahaya yang besar. Benar saja kaki orang itu dengan cepat menginjak dibagian tubuhku yang terluka.

"AARGGGHHH..." teriakku keras

"kau merasakannya hihi...,kau merasakan sakit. Ini aku berikan rasa sakit yang begitu menyakitkan hingga kau tidak akan merasakan hidup lagi" jawabnya sambil terus menginjak luka di tubuhku.

Sesaat aku hanya bisa menahan dan berteriak kesakitan,saat itulah aku merasa ruangan yang aku tempati seperti menghilang dan gelap.

"aku lemah!" itulah kata yang terus kuucapkan. Sesaat aku mulai merasakan angin berhembus kearahku dan suasana mulai terasa hangat. Ketika kubuka mataku,aku mencoba bangun dan saat itu aku merasa aku tidak lagi di ruangan itu.

Aku seperti berada di sebuah bukit dimana bukit itu terasa tidak asing bagiku. Aku terdiam dan merasakan sejuk nya cuaca saat itu,tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti mendengar suara anak kecil sedang tertawa. Aku berbalik dan melihat dari mana asal suara itu. Tampa sadar air mataku jatuh ketanah ketika melihat seorang anak kecil sedang bermain disebuah ayunan kecil,disalah satu pohon di dekat bukit aku mulai sadar,

"ARRGGGHH..."teriakku keras. Saat itulah aku membuka kedua mataku dan memegang kaki orang itu,sontak saja dia kaget dan kakinya berhenti melukaiku. Saat itulah aku mulai bangkit dan mendorong kakinya hingga dia terjatuh.

"ada apa ini?" kata orang itu kebingungan.

Suasana berubah drastis,terasa seluruh kegelapan hampir menyelimuti ruangan itu. "sialan... aura apa ni?serasa sesak didada" kata orang itu. Aku yang tidak sadar itu,terus berteriak merasakan serasa kekuatan yang kuat dari kebencian,dendam,amarahku,dan juga aura pembunuh mulai merasuki pikiran dan jiwaku.

"ada apa nih ?. Kenapa aku merasakan amarah yang begitu besar" kataku didalam kegelapan itu.

Saat aku mengatakan itu,beberapa gambar dari kenangan yang hilang mulai terlintas satu demi satu. Kenangan yang pedih dari kematian kedua orang tuaku,higga sampai kenangan kematian teman masa kecilku dari perang yang lalu semua terlintas dengan begitu rincinya.

"tidak,tidak,TIIDDAKK..."teriakku dalam dunia alam tidak sadarku. Aku yang tidak kuat melihat kenangan itu mulai mendengarkan suara-suara aneh.

"BUNUH DIA,HABISI DIA,DIA TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP,BUNUH DIA" semua suara itu mulai menyakitkan telingaku. Pikiranku sudah dirasuki kegelapan sekejap mengubah duniaku menjadi area pertempuran yang saling mengadu. Sesaat aku merasa sudah sadar namun aku terdiam

"heh...akhirnya aku tau" kataku yang sudah terselimuti kegelapan itu.

"cih...orang asing sialan" kata orang itu sambil kembali berdiri.

Aku mulai tersenyum kecil sambil menutup mata kiriku. Aku juga mulai menatapnya dan aku mulai mengatakan

"AKHIRNYA AKU TAU,AKU HIDUP HANYA UNTUK MEMBALASKAN DENDAMKU..."teriakku kepada orang itu sambil kukeluarkan semua aura kegelapanku bagai angin yang kencang menerpanya.

"cih kekuatan apa ini sebenarnya?. Apa ini kekuatan aslinya?." kata orang itu mulai gugup,namun

"kelihatannya aku terlalu merehmekan musuh,kalau begitu mari tunjukan padaku perlawanan terbaik darimu" sambil tersenyum dan mulai menerima perlawanan dariku.

Saat dia mulai menerima pertempuran ini,aku mulai cepat mengarahkan serangan dari arah kiri,kanan,atas,bawah,depan,sampai belakang. Dia pun sama mulai melakukan penyerangan dengan menembak dari segala arah juga menahan semua serangan yang kubuat. Dengan kondisi ruangan yang tidak begitu luas membuat pergerakkanku terasa kurang leluasa. "BUNUH DIA" suara aneh itu mulai terdengar lagi. Suara itu mulai memotivasi ku untuk cepat menyelesaikan pertempuran kami.

"THINGG.."suara pedangku beradu dengan senjatanya yang sudah dimodifikasinya.

"cih...kelihatannya kau lumayan kuat" kata orang itu memuji.

"hih,terima kasih pujiannya tapi jangan pikir perkelahian ini kamu yang memenangkan. Kalo boleh tau siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku.

Saat itu dia mulai menghempaskan seranganku dan mundur.

"cih...kau mengatakan hal yang tidak penting disaat seperti ini. Baiklah sebagai pembuka,perkenalkan namaku Faisal Akbar. Jabatanku disini adalah Komandan tertinggi pasukan Revolusi Divisi terdepan. Bila kamu bingung,singkatkan saja menjadi Faisal." katanya orang tersebut.

Setelah ia telah memperkenalkan diri,aku tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan

"Faisal ya,akan kuingat nama itu sebagai seorang komandan tertinggi yang akan mati di tanganku pada hari ini." Aku mulai melesat dengan cepat menuju dirinya. Dia pun tidak mau kalah dengan ku,dia pun mulai menunjukan serangan terbaiknya dari senjata yang dirakitnya.

Seluruh ruangan penuh dengan lubang bekas peluru dengan goresan pedang yang memenuhi dinding,seketika "BRAKK..DWAAR...KHLAANG" suara tembakan dan juga pedang beradu dan mulai mengisi seluruh ruangan tersebut. Pertempuran itu mengakibatkan kami mulai merasa lelah karna tenaga yang terus dikuras, belum lagi dengan semua luka yang kami berdua alami.

"rasakan ini,KYAA..." kataku sambil mengarahkan tendangan keras kearahnya untuk menyelesaikan persaingan ini,anehnya dia tidak menghindar dan "ARGGH..." suara yang diteriakannya setelah mendapaat tendangan keras ku. Ketika ia mendapatkan tendanganku dia mulai terhempas sehingga menyebabkan beberapa tembok hancur meninggalkan lubang besar bekas hantaman yang kuat.

Terlihat dari jarak terhempasnya,bisa dikatakan orang biasa pasti sudah mati tapi

"cuih...tendangan mu lumayan juga ya. Gak salah aku bermain-main denganmu" katanya sambil menyingkirkan puing-puing tembok disekitar tubuhnya.

"kau yang sudah terluka begitu parahnya masih kuat untuk bangkit?" kataku dalam keadaan begitu lelah ,diakibatkan banyaknya tenaga yang telah aku keluarkan. "UHUK.." Akupun mulai mengeluarkan darah dari mulutku lagi,sesaat juga aku mulai merasa pusing dan mataku terasa berkunang-kunang,kaki dan tanganku mulai tidak kuat untuk digerakan ataupun untuk menahan beban dari tubuhku.

Akupun terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya dan kedua mataku mulai tidak kuat menahan beban hingga akhirnya aku pingsan setelah pertempuran itu. dalam keadaan tidak sadarku aku merasa ada yang aneh. Dalam keadaan tidak sadarku semua terasa gelap dan tidak sedikitpun aku melihat seseorang disana,hanya kegelapan saja.

Namun sesaat akupun meliht sebercak cahaya dari kejahuan. Aku mulai mendekati cahaya itu dan cahaya itu serasa bergerak. Bergerak semakin dekat dengan diriku,cahayanya mulai menyilaukan dan terasa hangat.

Saat kubuka kedua mataku,aku tidak lagi didalam kegelapan melainkan aku ada dipadang rumput yang luas,dan cuaca di padang itu cerah tapi tidak begitu panas melainkan sejuk yang kurasa. Sejenak aku berpikir mungkin aku kembali kekenanganku yang dulu,namun

"hai,kau tersesat ya?" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja ada dibelakangku dan memegang pundakku. Terlihat dia laki-laki yang penampilannya dapat dibilang ia adalah seorang remaja yang biasa saja,dengan menggunakan setelan hitam,juga dengan gaya rambutnya yang pendeknya berwarna hitam kelam tersebut membuat penampilannya cukup bergaya menurutku. Jaket kulit hitam yang terbuka serta celana hitamnya,intinya serba hitam yang kulihat padanya.

"ehm...,bisa saya boleh bertanya,saya sekarang dimana ya?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekelilingku.

"eh...kamu tidak tau kamu ada dimana?. Hihi...pasti kamu juga tidak tahu siapa aku kan?" katanya tertawa dengan nada sombongnya sambil menatap ku.

"apa maksudmu? Aku sedikitpun tidak tahu sama sekali tentang tempat ini? dan juga aku tidak mengenal siapa kamu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"oh iya ya,kita kan baru ketemu hari ini ya,pantas saja kamu tidak tahu sama sekali tentang aku dan juga tempat ini" jawabnya yang membuat aku makin penasaran.

"tunggu! Apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu?" tanyaku kembali.

"ternyata kamu ini orang yang banyak tanya ya! Baiklah akan aku kasih tahu" ia pun mendekat padaku dan mulai membisikan beberapa kalimat yang membuat diriku terasa terkejut

"aku adalah bagian dari sisi gelapmu yang telah membangkitkan sifat burukmu yang terjadi pada hari ini,dan selamat datang di alam bawah sadarmu" itulah kata yang dia ucapkan.

"kamu memang tidak sadar sekarang,tapi nanti saat kamu sudah sadar kamu dapat mengetahui apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada hari ini" katanya sambil tersenyum didepanku.

"kamu akan sadar bahwa selama ini usaha dan masa-masa indah yang kamu alami,bukanlah kebahagiaan yang nyata dimatamu melainkan suatu kebahagiaan yang semu dan terasa pedih. Itulah yang membuat diriku dapat hidup didalam dirimu dan siap untuk menghatui jiwamu dengan kegelapan dari setiap kenangan masa lalumu. Hihihi" katanya tesenyum.

Akupun terdiam dan terkejutnya mendengar perkataannya itu.


	4. Kegelapan Terdalam

**Bagian III**

 **KEGELAPAN TERDALAM**

Sepintas aku melihat wajah dari sisi gelapku itu.

"Ternyata benar ia sangat mirip sekali dengan wajahku,apa ini benar-benar merupakan dunia tidak sadarku". Aku merasakan apa mungkin aku hanya diam bagaikan melihat dalam mimpi.

"Bukan,ini bukan diriku,apa maksud dari perkataannya?"

"sekali lagi kamu mengulangi kesalahan yang pernah melukai dirimu sendiri di masa lalu,disaat kamu ingin mencari jati dirimu" tiba-tiba kata itu muncul dari dia yang membuat diriku makin terdiam seribu bahasa.

"kau tau bahwa buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Sama seperti masa lalumu yang tidak akan jauh dari dirimu,kau tidak akan bisa melupakannya semudah itu". Namun akupun tetap masih belum mengerti dari setiap kata yang dia ucapkan,maksudnya apa? kenapa dia tidak mengatakan langsung tampa berbelit-belit seperti ini.

"sebenarnya apa yang kamu inginkan? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu maksud dan tujuanmu mengajakku kedunia ini. Lagipula perkataanmu tadi maksudnya apa aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?." Kalimat itu aku ucapkan dengan keras hingga membuat dirinya terdiam sejenak,sesaat dia menunduk kebawah tampa memandang wajahku.

Sesaat dia pun menaikan wajahnya dan mulai memandang wajahku lagi,anehnya dia malah tersenyum sambil berkata

"haha...siapa juga yang mengajakmu kesini huh! Kau sendiri yang datang kemari kog. Trus perkataanku tadi bila memang kau tidak mengerti,itu tidak jadi masalah juga aku juga cuma asal ceplas-ceplos kog ..haha" dari sikapnya saat menjawabku membuatku makin tambah kesal.

"heh...aku baru sadar,aku belum memperkenalkan namaku ya!".

"baiklah,aku bilang diriku hanya bagian sisi gelapmu yang terdalam kan! Sekarang akan ku perkenaalkan nama asliku."

Aku mulai tidak peduli dengan apa yang ingin dia ucapin sama sekali namun aku juga masih penasaran padanya.

"namaku adalah..." aku mulai menunggu

"namaku adalah Demian,panggil saja seperti itu". mendengar namanya saja membuat aku terkejut. Bukan karena nama namun sepintas terlihat satu gambaran sesosok bayangan yang samar-samar muncul di depan mataku.

Maksud sebenarnya aku terkejut karena namanya seperti pernah mendengarnya disuatu tempat.

"Perasaan apakah ini? Apa yang sedang aku alami sekarang? Tidak, aku tidak mengingat apapun sekarang ini,dan...nama itu?". Aku mulai menatap kembali pada Demian,namun wajahnya mulai tampak samar samar dan mulai pudar dan mulai ada cahaya putih terang mulai menyilaukan pandanganku.

"arrgghh...!" teriakku keras hingga aku terbangun dari tidurku.

"huh,apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa aku bermimpi? Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama tersebut,apa yang barusan aku alami?" kalimat itu terus tergiang dikepalaku dengan rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan yang begitu kuat.

Mungkinkah nama yang digunakan sisi gelapku itu adalah salah satu kunci untuk dapat mengetahui jati diriku sebenarnya. Selama ini aku hanya terjebak pada masa-masa dimana aku masih berumur 8 tahun dan itu juga saat-saat aku bersama kedua orang tuaku.

"hm..." sambil menutupi mata kiriku.

"eh...,tunggu dulu" kaget melihat tanganku yang diperban

"apa aku sudah kembali sadar?"

"apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Kenapa aku diperban seperti ini". Aku mulai ingat dengan keadaan yang kualami,tiba-tiba aku mendapat gambaran yang muncul dari ingatanku sebelumnya.

"aku ingat sekarang,aku bertarung dengan seseorang dan aku mulai hilang kendali dari pertarungan itu. ya aku bertarung dengannya" tiba-tiba lukaku saat bertarung tersebut mulai terbuka dan munusuk diriku hingga aku merasakan sakit pada bagian perutku. "arggh" aku mulai sedikit menahan luka dan tubuhku mulai berkeringat.

"tok tok tok" suara pintu di ruanganku berbunyi seperti ada yang mengetuk dari luar,samar samar tapi mulai terdengar jelas ada seseorang dibalik pintu kayu dirungan itu.

"kriett.." suara pintu besi terbuka dan aku sedikit terkejut,karna yang memasuki ruanganku ternyata Linda yang muncul dari balik pintu besi tersebut. Dia datang membawakanku semangkok bubur dan segelas minuman hangat diatas nampan untuk kusantap.

"heh,kau sudah siuman. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Mr.X?" tanya Linda sambil tersenyum ke arahku setelah menarukan makananku diatas meja disamping tempat tidurku. Entah kenapa aku merasa deja vu terjadi disini.

"iya,aku agak sedikit tidak baik hari ini" jawabku sambil memegang luka di perutku yang masih membuatku sakit tak tertahan.

"ya iyalah kamu kan lagi terluka karena pertarunganmu lima hari yang lalu!" kata Linda sambil duduk disamping ku.

"huh... li...ma...ha..ri" jawabku kaget dan sedikit gagap

"iya lima hari kamu pingsan dan lukamu sangat parah,dikarenakan peluru yang diberikan komandan kami bersarang cukup dalam di salah satu organ vitalmu jadi kami terpaksa melakukan tindakan pengoprasian"

"Belum lagi banyak darah yang terus keluar membuat pengoprasianmu sedikit tegang tapi tidak apa-apa untuk sekarang" begitulah kata Linda yang menatapku dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca namun tetap tersenyum di depan ku.

Aku mulai menyadari bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan diriku,tapi aku sedikit menunduk kepalaku dan aku mengatakan

"maaf"

"maaf bila aku merepotkanmu dan membuatmu khawatir".

Linda sempat terkejut mendengar perkataanku,saat aku sadar atas omonganku yang barusan, aku juga sontak terkejut dan merasa malu dengan ucapanku tadi. Sampai sampai pipi ku memerah tanda bahwa aku malu akan diriku sendiri,namun dia membalas

"buat apa minta maaf,kamukan tidak sal-".

"tapi aku tetap harus minta maaf"jawabku sambil memotong perkataannya

"salah atau tidak salah,aku tetap harus minta maaf. Karena aku tidak ingin membuat orang menjadi khawatir terhadap masalah yang kualami dan aku tidak mau orang lain terluka karena aku jadi aku mengatakan maaf karena membuat kamu khawatir karena diriku" begitulah kataku.

Pernyataan yang kulontarkan kepada Linda sempat terdiam,namun dia membalas pernyataaanku itu dengan senyuman dan sedikit kata-kata seperti ini.

"ternyata dari awal kita ketemu kamu memang tidak berubah ya,masih tetap aneh seperti biasanya hihihi" begitulah yang dia ucapkan yang membuat diriku sedikit malu dan mulai berpikir ternyata aku bisa membuat diriya bahagia.

"hm..Mr.X semenjak kamu datang disini kamu tidak pernah melepas masker yang ada di mukamu itu,kerena saat kamu tidur kami pun juga tidak bisa melepasnya. Akupun jadi penasaran sama wajah dibalik masker itu" tanya Linda kepadaku yang agak membuatku ragu dan sedikit gugup.

"eh...masker ini,sebenarnya masker ini..." dalam hati aku mulai berpikir gawat bila Linda ingin tahu wajah dibalik masker yang kugunakan ini tapi

"hm...sebenarnya kenapa Mr.X? apa ada luka bakar diwajahmu,atau mungkin...TOMPEL— " ucap Linda

"YA BUKAN TOMPEL JUGA KALI..." ucap ku kesal

"hihi...kamu marah malah tambah lucu...haha,oke jadi dibalik wajah itu apa dong?"

Inilah saat-saat yang tidak kusukai tapi mau gimana lagi Linda makin penasaran dan aku mulai kebingungan mencari cara agar lari dari pernyataan Linda,saat itulah aku mendapat ide.

"ehm... maaf Lin,kamu tidak diberikan tugas penting di sini ya? tanyaku untuk lari dari pertanyaannya Linda.

"oh iya,aku ada tugas untuk mengatur jalur perdagangan senjata dan pengeluaran biaya di bagian admin,aduh kenapa aku lupa hal sebesar itu" kaget dengan pertanyaanku dia pun langsung lari keluar dari ruanganku .

"huh, selamat akhirnya aku bisa menghindar dari pertanyaannya Linda tadi. Hm... aku harus berpikir jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya Linda kalau dia balik lagi tapi apa ya?" bingung karena aku harus mutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Linda nanti.

Dibalik dinding ruangan ternyata Linda mendengar perkataanku sambil tersenyum

"aku tahu kamu tidak akan memberi tahukan wajah aslimu itu,kamu sedang menyembunyikan rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang ya kan...dasar aneh" begitu kata Linda.

kenapa dia ingin tahu siapa aku? Itu kerena dia penasaran dengan orang asing yang berpenampilan mencuri perhatian sepertiku dan selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang lain itulah yang membuat penasaran tentang diriku.

Sebenarnya bukan tampa sebab aku merahasiakan jati diriku dan bagaimana wajahku,akan tetapi aku ingin merahasiakan bagian dari diriku yang memiliki beberapa potongan puzzle yang dapat mengubah masa depanku nanti. Bukan hanya masa depanku,ini juga termasuk dengan masa depan dunia ini nanti karena itulah aku tidak akkan memberi tahukan atau memperlihatkan bagian tergelap dan terdalam di kehidupanku selama ini kepada orang lain.


	5. Percayalah

**Bagian IV**

 **PERCAYALAH**

Padaawalnya aku kurang bisa mempercayai Linda sebelumnya,karena perkenalan kami sangatlah singkat bila sampai memunculkan hubungan pertemanan yang begitu akrab dan kuat. Namun aku juga tidak mungkin harus menjahuinya juga kan?,apalagi dialah yang sudah mengobati dan selalu memberikan waktu padaku untuk bisa menghiburku disaat aku mulai bosan.

Dia juga yang dapat merubah suasana di dalam ruanganku menjadi sedikit ramai dan penuh dengan canda tawa,saat itulah aku sadar. Begitu berartinya teman dalam hidup seseorang untuk dapat mengisi kekosongan hati ini.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku sembuh dari luka yang kualami

"dengan tubuhku sekarang aku dapat melanjutkan perjalanku yang tertunda sebelumnya" kataku saat aku mulai berkemas sebelum aku mulai keluar dari ruangan itu. sesaat setelah aku hampir selesai dari berkemas. Pintu di ruanganku berbunyi

"tok tok tok,bolehkah aku masuk" terdengar suara Linda meminta ijin padaku untuk masuk

"silahkan saja,pintunya tidak dikunci kog" jawabku memperbolehkan.

Sesaat Linda mulai menampakan diri dari balik pintu

"heh...kamu sudah siap-siap pergi nih" tanya Linda

"iya nih aku sudah lama tidak melakukan perjalanan ku yang tertunda sebelumnya" jawabku membalas.

(mengembangkan pipi) "hm... aku pasti akan kesepian nih,sebelum pergi ayo ikut aku dulu,akan ku tunjukan sesuatu sebelum kamu pergi" kata Linda memohon.

Melihat dia yang memohon,apalagi dia tersenyum manis seperti itu membuat aku sedikit mengiyakan apa yang menjadi kemauannya.

"okelah,tapi tunggu sebentar ya,sedikit lagi aku hampir selesai merapikan semuanya" jawabku,

"iya,kalau gitu aku tunggu diluar oke" kata Linda membalas. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Linda aku hanya mengangguk untuk mengartikan "iya".

Setelah beberapa menit merapikannya aku segera keluar untuk melihat Linda,saat ku membuka pintu ruangan aku dihadapkan dengan satu lorong panjang,aku juga melihat di sebelah kanan pintu ruanganku Linda masih menungguku sambil duduk di sambil melihat salah satu foto yang digantung di lorong itu.

Aku mendekati dia dan duduk di sebelahnya,sepintas kulihat foto itu hanya memperlihatkan beberapa pasukan revolusi sedang berfoto bersama. Saat itulah aku mencoba melirik Linda sebentar,namun aku dikejutkan dengan air mata yang jatuh dipipi Linda. Aku sempat penasaran kenapa dia bisa sampai menangis dengan hanya melihat foto tersebut.

"eh...Lin,kamu tidak apa-apakan" tanyaku,

"aku tidak apa-apa kog,aku hanya kemasukan debu saja" jawabnya Linda sambil menghapus air mata diwajahnya, (ketahuan bohongnya) ucapku dalam hati. Sempat aku menarik tangannya yang membuat aku bertatap muka dengannya,sontak Linda kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan padanya. Saat itulah aku mengusap air matanya dengan kain yang ada di dalam sakuku,Linda sempat memerah dan sedikit malu-malu.

Mau bagaimana lagi,akupun tidak mungkin hanya melihat seorang teman bersedihkan.

"maaf ya,aku sampai memperlihatkan kesedihanku dihadapanmu" kata Linda sambil membersihkan wajahnya yang masih meyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik tangisannya itu. Aku sempat menanyakan hal itu

"Lin..bukan maksudku untuk lancang tapi kenapa kamu bersedih saat melihat foto ini" tanyaku,sempat Linda melihatku dan sedikit menunduk saat mendengar perkataanku.

"eh... ma..af kalo pertanyaanku menyinggu—" kata ku sempat dipotong Linda seperti ini.

"tidak apa-apa,sama sekali tidak menyinggung hanya sedikit terkenang dengan kematian kakak dan ayahku saja" begitulah katanya.

"tapi aku gak apa-apa kog,liat aku sudah kembali bahagia nih" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum. Namun aku tahu dibalik senyumannya sebenarnya dia masih tetap bersedih,tapi dia menutupinya.

"oh iya,bukannya tadi aku ingin mengajakmu keluar untuk jalan-jalan kan,aduh kenapa aku lupa gini sih" kata Linda mengingat tentang acaranya yang terhenti beberapa menit saat Linda bersedih. Dengan cepat Linda menggandeng tanganku dengan erat dan menarik diriku untuk pergi bersamanya.

Sempat aku melihat betapa gembiranya dia saat menarik diriku tadi,sampai-sampai aku merasakan hatiku terasa aneh serasa seperti tidak karuan saat bersamanya. Hal itu makin terasa kuat ketika tangan Linda menggegam erat tanganku seperti tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan antara kami berdua.

Kami telah pergi di berbagai tempat di markas bawah tanah itu,sampai bagian terpenting di markas itu. Linda juga memperkenalkan teman-temannya yang juga seperjuang dan seangkatan denganya. Aku juga merasa seperti diterima di markas itu,walaupun aku adalah orang asing bagi mereka.

Linda sempat berhenti disalah satu tempat yang begitu indah dan mungkin bagiku sangatlah indah. Bagaimana tidak,mana ada taman bunga di bawah tanah yang langsung disinari oleh matahari diatasnya. "wah, baru kali ini aku melihat taman bunga yang begitu indah seperti ini" jawabku terpesona dengan keindahan yang ada didepan mataku.

Linda sempat senang dengan respon yang kuberikan pada tempat tersebut. "bagaimana bisa, ada tanaman yang tumbuh subur di daerah gurun dan memiliki iklim panas terekstrim seperti ini? Dan bagaimana dengan udara diluar sana, bukannya pasti tanaman bakal mati" tanyaku.

Linda menjawab "sebenarnya kita memiliki air bawah tanah yang begitu banyak dan di bumi memiliki ±30-40% nya adalah air bawah tanah itu sama dengan hapir setengah dari air laut yang ada dibumi. Tetapi didalam tanah kehidupan tanaman tidaklah subur diakibatkan tingkat keasaman tanah begitu tinggi hingga kami terpaksa melakukan sedikit pengurangan keasaman tersebut dan sedikit membuat eksperimen matahari buatan sebenarnya. Jadi yang kau lihat itu bukanlah matahari asli" begitu jawaban dari Linda.

Setelah Linda menjawab pertanyaanku secara ilmiah itu membuatku sedikit diam

"ada apa X,kamu tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Linda. Tiba-tiba dengan cepat aku mulai mengacungkan jempol dan berkata

"andai aku mengerti matematika dan IPA mungkin persoalan tadi bisa aku mengerti" saat itulah Linda terjatuh dan bangkit terus mengatakan

"jadi tadi kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan" sambil sedikit marah.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan ketawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku sebagai tanda tidak mengertinya aku,

"hehe, maaf ya" begitulah jawabku.

Setelah selesainya acara kammi,kami pun kembali keruanganku. Dalam perjalanan aku diberhentikan dengan adanya suara aneh yang tergiang di kepalaku seraya berkata "liat di depanmu". Saat aku melihat kedepan,mataku terbuka lebar,kakiku terasa kaku dan tidak bisa digerakan,tanganku mulai menggenggam kuat.

Ternyata di depan ku terlihat seseorang duduk dibawah jam taman ditengah-tengah keramaian taman dan dia sedang memegang satu minuman hangat yang dipegang dengan kedua tangannya itu. sepintas terlihat ada sedikit perban yang menutupi kepalanya dan ditangan kirinya,dan aku tahu siapa dirinya.

"X ada apalagi? kenapa berhenti disini?" tanya Linda. Tapi aku hanya terdiam dan darahku serasa mendidih dan ingin rasanya ku berteriak mengucapkan namanya. Saat itu Linda mulai menatap kearah mana aku melihat,dan Linda pun terkejut karena dia juga tahu siapa yang aku lihat.

"X kamu jangan seperti ini,aku tahu dia salah tapi tolong jangan buat masalah lagi dengannya tolong kamu baru sembuh dari pertarunganmu dengannya kan jadi tolong jangan buat masalah dengannya lagi" kata Linda memohon agar aku tidak menemuainya.

Tapi aku masih tetap terdiam dan dari sikap yang aku tunjukan didepan Linda sudah menjelaskan bahwa aku pasti akan kembali bermasalah dengan orang itu.

"aku siap dengan resiko yang akan kuterima akan kubalas kekalahanku yang sebelumnya,jadi persiapkan dirimu. FAISAL..." sempat aku bebicara dengan suara kecil namun saat aku menyebut namanya membuat diriku tidak terkendali dan mulai berteriak keras.

Dengan sura keras tersebut siapa yang tidak mendengarnya. Keramaian di taman tersebut berubah menjadi hening setelah aku berteriak dengan kencangnya,terlihat dia juga mulai merespon dengan teriakkanku dengan menatap kearahku.

Sepintas dia menataapku dengan senyumannya kecilnya yang membuat diriku makin muak dengan munculnya dia ditengah keramaian ini. Diapun berdiri dan mulai menaruh minumannya diatas kursi yang tadi dia duduki. Aku juga baru mengingat sesuatu tapi itu membuat ku bingung dan sempat tidak menatap kearahnya.

"ternyata kau kuat juga untuk bertahan dari seranganku sebelumnya heh...orang asing" kata Faisal,

"bukannya kamu sudah mati,hehe" kata Faisal lagi sambil sedikit mengejek. Aku sempat sedikit terpancing amarah dari pembicaraan tersebut,namun aku mencoba untuk tidak menyerang duluan dan tetap tenang.

"ada apa kau takut denganku. Terima ksaih atas ketakutanmu itu,aku tahu kog aku kuat atau mungkin kau mencoba untuk mencari perhatian di belakang perempuan itu" kata Faisal sambil menunjuk kearah Linda.

"ada apa atau memang benar kau ingin mencari perhatian dari aku dengan cara itu,heheh...memalukan benar-benar memalukan" ejekannya itu membuat aku ingin sekali mencabut mulutnya dari wajahnya itu dengan tanganku sendiri.

Sempat aku masih mendengarkan ucapan Linda untuk menghentikan pertengkaran ini

"X tolong dengarkan aku,jangan terpancing dengan omongannya please jangan melakukan ini" melihat wajah Linda yang begitu khawatir dengan diriku sempat membuat aku agak bersalah,namun

"hey hey ada apa dengan kamu,kamu gak berani ya" kata Faisal.

Mendengar omongannya Faisal membuat aku berpaling muka dari wajahnya Linda,aku mulai menggerakan tanganku kebelakang dan

"sial...bukannya pedangku ada di ruangan sekarang" hal itu membuat aku terkejut,kenapa barang yang begitu dibutuhkan malah tidak ada pada waktunya.

Aku baru mengerti,ternyata hal yang ingin kuingat tadi adalah senjata yang ada di ruanganku,

"sial sial sial kenapa aku bisa lupa seperti ini" dalam hati aku berbisik. Tapi tidak ada cara lain terpaksa aku harus bertarung dengannya dengan tangan kosong ini.

"X tolong X jangan lakukan ini" ucap Linda memohon

"hey Linda berhentilah berbicara yang tidak tidak padanya. Lagipula diakan hanya seperti seorang anak yang ingin berlindung diketiak mu, bwahaha" jawab Faisal. Namun Linda membantah

"diam kamu,X bukanlah orang seperti itu,kau mengerti. Dia lebih kuat daripada kau,Kau gak ingat kekalahanmu saat bertarung dengannyakan waktu itu. jadi,jangan terlalu sok kuat didepan semua orang disini".

"huh...apa benar komandan pernah kalah dengan orang itu"

"betulkah yang dikatakan Linda"

"itu tidak mungkin kan" ucapan yang dikatakan setiap orang-orang yang ada ditempat itu.

"sialan kau Linda,kau lupa dengan siapa kau berbicara akan ku buat kau tidak akan melupakan apa namanya sakit itu. akan kubungkam dan akan ku-"sebelum Faisal selesai dari perkataannya,sempat aku potong dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"heh...kau mengatakan dirimu komandan,keliatannya bukan. Kau hanya seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi dibalik kekuasaan dan peringakat yang tinggi saja. Orang seperti kau hanya menjatuhkan bawahannya seperti budak" dari perkataan yang kuucapkan aku mulai dengan menekan tombol kecil di bagian kanan dari masker yang kugunakan.

Saat itulah masker tersebut aktif dan membuatnya berubah menjadi topeng yang menutupi semua wajahku.

"akan ku buat kau menarik semua kata-kata yang kau ucapkan tadi" begitulah Faisal.

"jadi kau mulai serius denganku,baiklah akan kubuat tempat ini sebagai kuburan terakhirmu" dengan ucapan yang kuberikan,membuat daerah ini menjadi area pertarungan yang begitu berbahaya.

Kenapa berbahaya? Dikarenakan masih banyaknya pengunjung ditempat ini dan yang lebih parah mungkin merekalah yang akan menjadi korbannya dari pertarungan kami berdua.

Aku sempat mengatakan sesuatu pada Linda dan menatapnya

"Lin,maaf kalau aku tidak mendengar setiap ucapanmu. Itu karena aku ingin dia menarik semua ucapannya yang dapat membuat orang sakit hati. Akan ku coba untuk merubah dirinya,jadi bisakah kau mempercayaiku untuk kali ini?" tanyaku sambil memandang wajahnya.

"hiks...(menangis) kamu memang tidak berubah ya, masih keras kepala seperti biasanya" jawab Linda. Dengan mendengar jawaban yang Linda berikan membuat aku yakin bahwa dirinya ingin mengatakan

"aku percaya padamu" tapi kata-kata itu sudah cukup untuk dia yakin kepadaku.

"tidak akan dan tidak untuk kali ini aku akan kalah darinya, karena aku tidak akan berhenti untuk percaya pada kemampuanku" begitulah ucapan yang aku bisikan di dalam hati.


	6. Munculnya Ryan

**Bagian V**

 **MUNCULNYA RYAN**

Aku mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam,Faisal pun sudah mengambil ancang –ancang dengan memegang kedua senjata terbaik yang ada di balik badannya. Aku menahan napas dan berpikir tenang,namun tiba-tiba aku merasa mendengar suara aneh lagi yang mengucapkan "percayalah".

Aku sempat berpikir itu adalah suara Demian tapi aku mengabaikannya dengan kembali ke waktuku tadi.

"hmm...aaaaarrgggghhh" dengan teriakanku tersebut mulai menjadi pembuka pertarungan kedua kami,aku mulai cepat mengarahkan serangan tampa senjataku kearah Faisal.

Namun dirinya juga tidak mau kalah,dengan cepat tangannya mulai mengayuhkan kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang senjatanya itu dan mulai mengarahkan kearahku. Aku mulai sigap dan mulai mengubah gerakanku dengan gerak "zig zag" juga dengan memutar setiap gerakan kakiku searah jarum jam untuk menghidari setiap peluru dari senjata yang dipakai Faisal.

"hih...kau ingin mencoba mengecoh diriku ya! jangan harap" ucap Faisal. "duar doer duor" (maksudnya suara peluru) suara tembakan beruntun yang terus menyerang setiap tempat yang kutempati hanya demi untuk melukai setiap bagian badan agar aku bisa membuat kesalahan walaupun sedikit saja,mungkin itu yang ingin Faisal lakukan.

"cih.. sialan padahal aku ingin dia yang menyerang dulu tapi mau apalagi,nasi udah jadi bubur sekarang" ucap diriku yang tengah bingung mencari celah dari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan Faisal.

"mungkin benar kata Linda dan orang-orang disini. Komandan tertinggi devisi terdepan pasukan revolusi bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka" ucapku dalam hati sambil sedikit memuji Faisal.

"pecayalah" suara aneh terdengar lagi

"percayalah,kamu memiliki kekuatan yang leih kuat darinya,percayalah kau lebih cepat dari pelurunya,percayalah pada dirimu sendiri yang ingin melindungi setiap orang yang ingin kau lindungi" suara aneh itu mulai membuatku sedkit kaget dengan kemunculannya.

"suara ini lagi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tidak mungkin ini suara Demian. Demian tidak mungkin berkata seperti ini?" ucapku sambil sedikit bertanya-tanya. Namun "sreet" darah jatuh ketanah sedikit demi sedikit berjatuhan. Aku mulai merasakan panas pada tangan kananku.

Aku terkejut dengan darah yang jatuh dari tangan kananku itu. aku mulai menutupnya dengan tangan kiriku sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"heh...apa yang sedang kamu lakukan huh? Kamu terluka ya kasihan banget sih... hahah" ucap Faisal sambil mengejek

"sudahlah buat apa kau menahannya sini biar aku tambahankan" ucapnya lagi.

"sreet sreat sreet" suara dari setiap tembakan yang melubangi bagian lain dari badanku, yang sempat membuat aku merasakan sakit untuk kedua kalinya dari serangan yang dilancarkan Faisal.

"eh...eh...eh...siiiaaalll.." ucapku,aku mulai memandang setiap tempat dan aku melihat dampak yang sudah aku lakukan dari pertarunganku dengan Faisal.

Banyaknya orang-orang yang berlindung dari setiap serangan yang kami berdua lancarkan,beberpa juga ada yang berlarian ketakutan dan meninggalkan tempat ini,dan juga aku melihat Linda yang sedang terluka dibagian kiri tangannya. Mungkin Linda terluka akibat serangan Faisal yang begitu brutal tersebut.

Aku mulai merasakan sesak didada dan merasa kekuatan gelap mulai merasuki diriku lagi,namun terdengar suara dibalik hitamnya kekuataaan itu,yang terus memotivasi aku agar kuat.

"suara apa itu? kenapa suara itu terus terdengar oleh ku terus menerus?. Apa yang terjadi denganku?". Kekuatanku yang mulai diselimuti aura kegelapan mulai terasa ditolak oleh kekuatan dari tubuhku sendiri. Hal aneh terus terjadi saat suara itu muncul

"kekuatan apa ini? Kekuatannya sangat kuat untuk menolak kekuatan Demian" begitu ucapku, "Percayalah" begitulah ucapan yang terus da terus terucap.

Aku mulai bisa mengendalikan kekuatan baru ini. Tampa sadar aku mulai melihat kearah pecahan kaca yang berhamburan di jalan. Disana terlihat ada satu pecahan kaca yang lumayan besar tepat berada di depanku. Aku mulai melihat diriku yang mulai terlihat di pecahan kaca itu.

Mataku sempat terbuka lebar,mulutku sempat terbuka walaupun aku dalam keadaan menggunakan topeng,tapi itulah yang terjadi padaku. Aku terkejut bukan kepayang,aku melihat wajahku dibalik pecahan kaca tersebut. Anehnya bukan itu yang membuat aku terkejut,tapi mata kiriku yang terlihat sedikit aneh.

Kenapa begitu aneh? Karna dibalik kaca itu memperlihatkan bagian mata kiriku berwarna hijau dan bercaya dibalik topeng yang menutupi wajahku.

"kenapa dengan mata kiriku ini?" aku sempat bertanya namun tidak ada yang bisa menjawab untuk pertanyaan itu.

"hey pengecut yang berlindung dibalik ketiak seorang wanita! Keliatannya lama banget ngacamu,hey apa kamu sudah mengakui kekalahanmu" ucap Faisal. Hal itu yang membuatku tersadar ku masih berada di arena pertarungan yang kami buat. Aku mulai bangkit dan tidak memperdulikan dengan apa yang kualami barusan.

"baiklah mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita ini" ucapku.

"heh...kita maksudmu! Lo aja kali,gue nggak sama sekali" ucap Faisal mengejek. Senjata Faisal mulai diarahkan kepadaku lagi,aku mulai mepersiapkan diri dari erangan yang akan datang. "Duaaarrr..." suara tembakan Faisal kembali membuka pertarungan kami berdua.

Arah peluru yang mulai dengan cepat melesat kearahku,aku dengan sigap mulai menggerakan kakiku. Namun langkahku terhenti serasa kedua kaki ini tidak mau pergi kamana-mana dan tidak mau mendengarkan arahanku. Peluru Faisal sudah sangat dekat dengan diriku.

Aku mulai merasa sudah pasrah dan mulai menutup kedua mata ku ini,agar tidak melihat akan kekalahanku. Aku yang dalam keadaan sudah menutup mata ini mulai berpikir

"semoga saja dengan ini aku sudah tidak melihat dunia busuk ini" namun,

"hoy otak udang apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah..!" ucap seseorang yang membuatku ingin membuka mataku ini.

Dengan perasaanku yang mulai gugup dan diselimuti sedikit kebingungan akibat suara yang muncul itu,yang membuat aku merasa pernah mendengarnya,akhirnya kubuka kedua mataku. Akhirnya aku mengerti suara siapa itu. dan aku tau dimana aku berada sekarang,

"hey otak udang kenapa kau menutup kedua matamu itu" ucap Demian yang dengan santainya memakan sedikit keripik kentang yang di pegangnya.

"hey kau dengar yang kukatakan tidak" ucapnya lagi,aku mulai merasa ingin banget memukul wajahnya yang membuat diriku muak melihatnya. Namun aku sempat sadar bahwa ada yang aneh kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan Demian disini,sedangkan aku masih sadar diluar sana.

"Demian kenapa kau memangilku kesini? Apa aku pingsan lagi? Atau aku sudah kalah dan mat—"

"tidak...,kamu belum mati!" begitu ucap Demian yang memotong ucapanku yang belum kelar.

"kau masih sadar hingga sekarang ini" ucap Demian lagi.

"jadi aku selama ini masih sadar, terus kenapa aku bisa ada disini ?" tanyaku.

"kamu memang sadar untuk sekarang ini,tapi bukan berarti kamu masih bisa mengendalikan tubuhmu yang masih dikendalikan kepribadianmu yang lain" jawab Demian.

"apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu? bukannya kepribadiaan yang bisa mengendalikan tubuhku seutuhnya hanya kamu seorang saja" ucapku lagi.

"memang seharusnya seperti itu. namun mau apa lagi dirinyalah yang memaksa!" ucap Demian lagi.

"tunggu,kamu tadi bilang dirinya. Dirinya siapa yang kamu maksud?" tanyaku.

"maksudnya...dia yang disana" ucap Demian sambil menunjuk kearah belakangku.

Aku mulai memutar badan dan melihat kearah mana Demian menunjuk. Saat diriku sudah membalikan badanku,terlihat seseorang yang sedang duduk diatas rumput yang sedang menari-nari mengikuti arah angin yang menghembus dengan lembutnya.

Orang itu duduk bersilang dengan tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada namun terlihat kekar dan gagah. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang dengan warna rambutnya yang hijau cerah itu. aku mulai mendekati salah satu kepribadianku itu. memang benar yang dikatakan Demian,dirinya sangat mirip dengan diriku.

"siapa dia?" tanyaku didalam hati. Lalu Demian menjawab

"tadi kalau tidak salah dia bilang namanya itu Brian bukan,Fian,Dian,Krian..,ah namanya Ryan."

"oh namanya Ryan,HAH..." tanya ku sambil terkejut dengan ucapan Demian.

"kalau itu,kau tidak perlu tahu. Intinya Ryan sekarang ini sedang berusaha melindungi tubuhmu diluar sana!" ucap Demian. Aku mulai terdiam dan sedikit khawatir dengan diriku yang disana terutama Linda yang mungkin masih terluka akibat pertarungan itu.

Kembali ke pertarungan antar "X" dan Faisal di dalam markas pemberontakan dinding perlindungan.

Terlihat kedua petarung yang masih menyerang satu sama lain dengan kekuataannya masing-masing. "X" yang masih kalah dalam persenjataan masih berusaha bertahan dari kebrutalan seorang predator berbahaya yang memiliki jaabatan tertinggi di markas tersebut.

Kalah dari persenjataan bukan berarti kalah dalam pertarungan. "X" tetap menyerang dengan tangan kosong dan terus mencari kesempatan untuk mendapatkaan celah yang dapat ditembusnya. Faisal begitulah nama komandan tertinggi itu,masih terus menyerang dengan brutalnya tampa menghiraukan anggotanya yang masih ada disekitar area pertempuran itu.

Apakah "X" dapat kembali ketubuhnya semula? Apakah Ryan merupakan kepribadian yang baik atau mungkin buruk bagi "X"? kapankah pertarungan "X" dan Faisal akan berakhir? Mungkinkah Ryan adalah salah satu kenangan lama dari "X"?. Tunggu bagian cerita berikutnya. Don't go anywere...


	7. Mencari dan Temukan Celah

**Bagian VI**

 **MENCARI DAN TEMUKAN CELAH**

"hmm..." menghela napas

"bagaimana? Apakah kalian sudah menemukan dimana kordinat mereka?" tanya seseorang yang duduk ditengah banyaknya orang diruangan itu.

"siap pak...,saya sudah menemukan kordinat mereka. Tempatnya sekitar 1500Km dari tembok perlindungan pak,dan arah mereka tepat 35° arah utara pak" jawab salah satu personil anggota didalam ruangan itu.

"he... bagus,kerja kalian bagus. Baiklah kirimkan predator ke kordinat tersebut" ucap orang misterius itu.

"SIAP Pak...,kirimkan predator sekarang" ucap anggota1

"persiapan tenaga Predator sekitar 70-80-90-100% siap meluncur".

"terbangkan..." ucap orang misterius itu.

"Siap.." jawab semua personil di dalam ruangan itu. diluar dinding terlihat gumpalan pasir yang naik dan mulai sedikit demi sedikit memperlihatkan wujud dari alat terbang yang sudah dikontrolkan dari dalam dinding perlindungan itu.

"BRWUSSZZTT..." suara mesin alat yang mulai menyala dan "WHUSS.." alat itu terbang dan mengarah pada kordinat yang ditentukan.

"Pedator telah terbang pak" ucap salah satu personil. "bagus,kita lihat apa mereka bisa menghindari alat terbang milik kita ini" ucap orang misterius itu.

"khuk khuk khuk..." suara seseorang yang tertawa datang dan mulai mendekat keruangan itu.

"ohh... ternyata kamu. Ada keperluan apa seorang Mentri pertahanan datang berkunjung kemari?" ucap sang misterius.

"khuk khu khuk aku hanya ingin melihat perkembangan teknologi dari salah satu persenjataan kita ini" ucap Mentri pertahanan.

"baiklah,bila kau hanya ingin melihat-lihat...silahkan saja" jawab si mesterius

"khuk khu khuk kau memang dari dulu tidak pernah berubah ya... Viktor. Oh.. maksudku Panglima Besar Baret Merah" ucap Mentri Pertahanan.

"bisa gak kau memanggilku dengan nama biasa saja,Van Burg!" ucap Viktor.

"apakah kau marah padaku khuk khuk khu? Mungkinkah kau tidak menerima jabatan yang sudah diberikan si penguasa itu? Atau kau tidak menerima akan kedatanganku?" ucap mentri pertahanan.

"aku tidak perlu mengulang perataan yang sudah engkau ucapkan. Sekarang apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan huh?".ucap Viktor.

"khu khu khuk" Van Burg tertawa.

"hey...kau mendengarku apa tidak sih" ucap Viktor dengan kesalnya.

"ya..ya..ya aku mendengarmu kog khuk khu khu" jawab Van Burg.

"bisa gak kau hentikan tawa anehmu itu,hal itu membuatku ingin menghajarmu" ucap Viktor yang mulai jengkel dengan tawanya sang mentri pertahanan.

"khu khu khuk apa? Kau bisa menghajarku khu khu khu aku takut..." ucap mentri pertahanan dengan mulai mengejek kemampuan temannya itu.

"sialan...kau memang senang bermain api denganku yah..." ucap Vktor yang sudah siap dengan serangannya.

"khuk khuk coba saja,bukannya tinju mu seperti anak perempuan yang memukul ayahnya untuk di penuhi keinginanny—",sebelum mentri selesai dengn ucapan yang begitu mengejek temannya. Saat itupun terjadi ledakan besar diruangan itu "BHOOMM...".

Semua personil didalam beserta peralatan dan alat-alat yang masih diruangan terhambur dan begitu beratakan tak beraturan.

"khuk khu khu hampir saja...,kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah mat—" Terjadi lagi belum selesai dengan ucapannya Van Burg bukan...maksudnya sang mentri diserang lagi dengan api yang mulai ditembakan kearahnya.

Dengan cepat Van Burg mulai menghindar setiap serangan bahkan dalam posisi menghidar dan terus diserang dengan tembakan juga pukulan. Dia masih saja mengejek temannya itu

"khu khuk khu...apa ini kekuatan yang kau simpan selama ini. Sungguh lemah sekali,kau hanya pantas jadi kekuatanmu ini hanya pantas jadi pemanas ruanagn saja".

Lalu pukulan api itu mulai lurus tepat ke arah muka sang mentri,saat itu juga dengan cepat serangan panglima ditahan dengan satu tangan dari sang mentri.

"khu khuk khu,kau semakin bertambah kuat sekarang. Hampiir saja seranganmu yang satu ini merusak wajahku ini khu khuk khu" ucap sang mentri.

"apa yang sedang terjadi disini" ucap sosok misterius yang muncul di depan pintu masuk ruangan itu.

"khuk.. anda toh! Kupikir siapa. Selamat siang dan selamat datang Tuan Andrean Refilliant Roses" ucap sang mentri.

Andrean Refilliant Roses merupakan sang penguasa yang dimaksudkan oleh Van burg terhadap Viktor. Andrean atau yang biasanya dipanggil dengan Andre ini adalah salah satu dari sebegitu banyaknya penduduk yang terancam dari perang terdahulu. Keluarga Andre murepukan keluarga yang kaya pada masa sebelum perang terjadi.

Setelah peranng berlangsung keluarga andre merencanakan suatu bangunan besar yang dapat digunakan untuk evakuasi para pengungsi di sekitar negara Frantahara yang pernah kalah dalam perang sebelumnya. Setelah disetujui tentang rencanan itu akhirnya dikerjakanlah sebuah benteng besar dengan ditambahkannya berbagai alat yang dapat menompang kehidupan didalamnya.

Biaya yang dikeluarkan juga tidak termasuk sedikit dikarenakan pada masa itu perang masih berlangsung,akhirnya biaya dari pemerintah akhirnya turun untuk digunakan untuk pembangunan tersebut. Pada akhirnya hasil dari semua yang sudah dilakukan oleh keluarga Refilliant Roses mendapat kan simpati dari seluruh masyarakat disana. Hingga pada akhirnya keluarga Refilliant Roses mendapatkan tempat yang tinggi di dalam pemerintahan dan di mata masyarakat.

Merekalah yang mengatur sumberdaya,pemerintahan,penobatan,perizinan dll. Mereka selalu membuat yang terbaik agar jabatan yang sudah dicapai tidak jatuh di mata masyarakatnya. Namun hal itu tidak ada dimata seorang Andrean,dia memang melaksanakan apa yang sudah menjadi tugasnya,namun hal itu hanya untuk menduduki jabatannya yang sekarang ini dia peroleh **.**

"apakah kalian puas dengan yang kalian lakukan sekarang ini?" ucap Andrean.

"maafkan atas apa yang kami lakukan tuan,ini semua adalah perbuatan kami" ucap Viktor sambil menunduk menerima kesalahannya.

"khuk khu khuk kau langsung menunduk seperti anjing yang ditegur saa majikannya khu khuk khu" ucap sang mentri sambil mengejek.

Meski masih kesal akan perbuatan sang mentri namun panglima tetap menahan amarahnya yang dipendamnya di dalam hati,sambil sedkit melirik kearah sang mentri yang terus mentertawainya.

"sudah cukup gurauannya,cepat kembali ke kantormu sekarang mentri pertahanan Van Burg" ucap Andrean dengan muka sangarnya yang tak memperlihatkan ekspresi sedikitpun.

"baiklah tuan ku khu khuk khu...,nanti kita bermain lagi wahai panglima temanku khu khuk khu.." ucap sang mentri sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. setelah mentri pertahanan telah pergi Andrean mulai menanyakan soal penyerangan ke markas pemberontak tersebut.

"bagaimana dengan penyerangannya?" ucap Andrean.

"baiklah tuanku,bagaimana semuanya apa ada laporan dari misinya?" ucap Panglima. Beberapa personil mulai bangun dan merapikan peralatan

"siap pak,Predator mulai mendekat pada kordinat yang sudah ditentukan pak..." ucap salah satu personil yang langsung memberi laporan kepada pemimpinnya.

"baiklah saya terima laporannya,tapi berapa menit lagi meuju kordinat tersebut" ucap Andrean.

"sekitar 45 menit dari sekarang pak..." ucap peronil tersebut. Setelah mendengar ucapan personil itu,Andrean langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sebelum Andrean mulai melangkah jauh lagi dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada panglimanya.

"sekali lagi kau membuat keributan disini kau akan langsung berhadapan denganku kau mengerti!" ucap Andrean dengan sedikit mengancam pada panglimanya itu.

"kau mengerti tidak..." ucap Andrean lagi,

"Si...Siap Mengerti Pak..." ucap Viktor dengan lantang dan sedikit takut.

"aku tunggu laporanmu di atas mejaku nanti" ucap Andrean yang mulai melangkah menjauh dari ruangan tersebut.

"ciuh...dia kira dia siapa? Cuma karena diangkat menjadi penguasa disini,dia lupa sama orang yang dulu membantunya. Memang sialan banget dulu aku pernah menolongnya" ucap Viktor dengan rasa kesal.

Diruangan Mentri Pertahanan,tepatnya sekitar 25 meter dari ruangan pengintaian udara yang sebelumnya dimasuki Mentri Pertahanan Van Berg.

"khuk khu khu lucu sekali melihat ekspresi viktor saat kesal seperti itu. Sungguh aneh kalau dia gampang terpancing amarah oleh candaan yang garing tersebut" ucap Van berg sambil menaikan kakinya diatas meja kerjanya sambil mengingat kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

"CWUIZZH..." suara pintu rungan Mentri Pertahanan terbuka. Terlihat sesosok yang samar-samar terlihat dibalik pintu yang terbuka.

"kelihatannya kau sungguh sangat senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan sama viktor wahai Mentri yang terhormat..."ucap sosok itu sambil memasuki runagan Mentri Pertahanan.

"khu khuk khu ada apa gerangan datang kesini..? apa sang pengguasa belum memberikan satupun pekerjaan/misi padamu...?" ucap Van Berg.

"muungkin dia terlalu sayang dan tak mau jauh-jauh dari adiknya mungkin!"ucap sosok misterius itu.

"khu khuk khu mungkin pernyataan yang kau lontarkan memang benar adanya khu khuk khu..." ucap Van Berg.

"CWUIZZH..." suara pintu ruangan Mentri Pertahanan terbuka untuk kedua kalinya.

"kalau memang peryataan adikku benar tentang aku maka,aku akan berikan dia misi,bagaimana kau terima wahai adikku yang manis..." ucap Andrean. Dengan kedatangan yang tiba-tiba juga dengan pemberian misi yang dadak,membuat sosok misterius ini kaget dan langsung menatap kearah kakaknya itu.

"bagaimana...kau menerimanaya adikku?" tanya Andrean kepada sosok misterius itu yang dianggapnya adik.

"eh... kakak kog disini,ta tadi itu Cuma bercanda kog kak... janganlah diambil serius" ucap sosok misterius itu.

"kau tahuka,kakak mu ini tidak pernah bercanda saat berbicara. Buannya kau tahu akan hal itu" ucap Andrean dengan memperlihatkan wajah seramnya kepada soosok misterius atau adiknya itu.

Dengan gugup namun karena terpaksa ditambah dengan takut melihat wajah gelap kakanya akhirnya adiknya Andrean ini menerima misi yang diberikan oleh kakak nya itu.

"ba...baiklaah aku te..terima misinya. Jadi misinya apaan nih..?" ucap adiknya Andrean dengan sedikit menanyakan tentang misi itu.

"misi yang aku berikan padamu adalah...kamu harus membuat mencari orang yang bisa kamu percayai untuk masuk anggota-mu" ucap Andrean.

"apa hanya itu saja?" ucap balik sang adik. "bukan itu saja itu adalah misi pertama-mu,misi kedua yaitu,setelah kau telah membuat kelompok kau akan dikirim keluar dinding untuk tuga-" belum selesai dengan omngannya sang adik memotong dengan berkata

"APA... keluar dinding kakak kog bisa jahat banget sih mengusir adiknya keluar dinding huhuh" "KHETAKS" suara pukulan Andrean mengenai kepala adiknya.

"KALO ORANG BELUM SELESAI BICARA, DENGARKAN DULU!" ucap Andrean dengan kesal. "aduh duh duh sakit... iya maaf maaf..." ucap sang adik dengan terus memegang kepalanya.

"Ehm..jadi kau dan kelompokmu itu akan kutugaskan untuk menghancurkan salah satu organisasi yang sangat mengganggu jalannya sistem pemerintahan disini" ucap Andrean.

"memangnya kelompok mana yang bisa mengganggu tatanan sistem pemerintahan kita?" tanya sang adik.

"hanya satu,dan tidak ada yang lain selain para pasukan revolusi itu. mereka harus cepat dituntaskan atau rencana yang selama ini kita kerjakan akan terbuang sia-sia" jawab andrean kepada adiknya.

"khu khuk khu bukannya panglima kita sudah mengurus akan pasukan itu?" ucap Mentri pertahanan.

"hmm...aku kurang mempercayai orang itu!" ucap Andrean.

"eh...kak! kalo boleh tau...pemilihan anggota itu harus aku yang memilih?" ucap sang adik. "tidak juga karena aku tau kalo aku memberikan tanggung jawab itu kau pasti asal-asalan memilih jadi,aku telah mengumpulkan beberapa biodata orang-orang yang hebat disini. Itu juga termasuk beberapa teman-temanmu" ucap Andrean.

Setelah itu Andrean memberikan beberapa biodata orang-orang yang harus dia pilih adiknya,agar dapat melengkapi kelompok yang dibuat oleh kakaknya itu. Dengan kemampuan yang tentu berbeda ditambah tanggung jawab akan kelompok yang dibebankan oleh kakaknya,maka pada hari itu juga sang adik menunjuk beberapa biodata yang sudah dilihatnya dengan sangat teliti.

Andrean yang pada hari itu juga melihat biodata yang sudah dipilih adiknya itu. Dia hanya melempar senyum kecil sambil berkata

"baiklah mulai sekarang kelompok ini adalah tanggung jawabmu,bertahan tidaknya kelompok ini tergantung pada kemampuan kepemimpinan. Jadi mulai sekarang selamat berjuang." Ucap Andrean sambil berjalan keluar ruangan sang mentri pertahanan.

Sang adik hanya terdiam membatu setelah Andrean keluar dari ruangan sang mentri.

"khu khuk khu selamat atas kelompok yang kau buat wahai tuanku khu khuk khu" ucap Van Berg.

"huh...tak kusangka,kakak memberi tugas yang begitu berat padaku,bagaimana ini Berg? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan" ucap adik Andrean dengan gelisahnya.

"khu khuk khu santai saja tuan,bukankah tuan adiknya sang penguasa jadi tak perlu takut,apalagi anda yang memimpin kelompok anda bukankah itu cukup mudah" ucap Van Berg.

"apanya yang mudah? Kalau aku tidak dapat mempertahankan kelompok yang di buat kakakku bisa-bisa aku dihukum gatung olehnya" ucap adiknya Andrean.

"hm...apa peduli ku wahai tuanku" ucap Van Berg mengejek.

"SIALAN KAU BERG" ucap adiknya Andrean dengan keras karena marahnya.

"khu khuk khu maaf kan aku tuanku,aku hanya bercanda saja khu khuk khu" ucap Van Berg sambil tertawa.

"ciuh.. bicara dengan mu hanya membuat ku kesal saja. Daripada aku tambah stress mending aku keluar saja!" ucap adiknya Andrean dengan kesalnya. Setelah adiknya Andrean keluar dari ruangannya mentri Van Berg sambil kesal.

"khu khuk khu apa ang akan terjadi selanjutnya ya khu khuk khu" ucap Van berg.

Sebelumnya,rudal Predator yang sudah di tembakan oleh pemerintahan dunia baru,mulai melesat kearah markas prajurit revolusi sudah memasuki kordinat yang sudah ditentukan. Bagaimanakah nasib selanjutnya dari pasukan revolusi dan juga "X" nantinya?. Tunggu kisah selanjutnya.


	8. Sombong vs EGO

**Bagian VII**

 **SOMBONG VS EGO**

Pertikaian antara "X" dan Komandan tertinggi Faisal Akbar di markas pusat prajurit Revolusi masih berlanjut. Pertarungan antara kesombongan dan ego masing-masing membuat tempat yang seharusnya menjadi satu-satunya tempat berlindung berubah menjadi arena pertumpahan darah.

Dilain pihak rudal Predator yang sudah masuk kordinat peledakan markas pusat Prajurit Revolusi telah sampai pada target peledakan.

"Jadi... apa yang kau tunggu lagi huh...?" ucap Faisal.

"Ha.. ..." aku tertawa.

"ciuh...ku mengejek ku huh!" teriak Faisal marah.

"ha..ha... bukankah kau cukup lucu" ucap ku dengan nada santai. Dengan nada bicaraku yang berubah dan sikapku yang menanggapinya dengan santai tampa memikirkan situasi sekitarku, membuat aku makin percaya bahwa tubuhku benar-benar sudah dikendalikan oleh orang lain, tidak slah lagi orang yang mengendalikannya adalah orang ini. Orang yang mengendalikan seluruh tubuhku... adalah Ryan,ya dialah orangnya.

"huh... apa maksud dari perkataanmu? Dasar muka dua"

"heh muka dua...? terserah dah apa maksudmu tapi,anehnya kau masih hidup sampai hari ini setelah aku menghajar muka sombongmu itu... cukup kuat juga kamu ya..."

"Cih...Sialan juga kau huh muka dua tapi,dengan ini AKAN KUHABISI KAU SAMPAI KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGATAKAN MAAF SEKALIPUN..."

"asal kau tahu saja aku memang bermuka dua bukan dua saja bahkan lebih dari yang kau tahu dasar kau mesin karatan"

"mesin karatan ucapmu huh...kan KUBABAT KAU..." dengan luapan emosi yang begitu tinggi dan kebencian yang menyelimuti seluruh ruangan,akhirnya Faisal termakan ucapan ku,bukan ucapan Ryan itu sendiri.

Faisal mulai menodongkan senjatanya itu kearahku dengan tatapan kebencian namun juga diselimuti dengan senyum palsu yang begitu mengerikan. Aku sendiri tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa dengan tubuh yang tidak bisa kukendalikan ini.

"hihi...MAKAN INI MUKA DUA..." ucap Faisal dengan senyuman mengerikannya dan dibarengi dengan ledakan keras dari senjatanya. Peluru dengan cepat melesat tepat berada di depan mataku dan—

"KLAANNG" suara pedang menepis peluru yang sudah tepat di depan mataku itu. "huh... apa yang sudah terjadi" ucapku

"e-eh ap-apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" ucap Faisal kebingungan

"oh jadi kau tidak sadar apa yang sudah kulakukan,kupikir kau melihatnya!" ucap Ryan yang mengendalikan tubuhku.

"maksud dari perkataanmu itu apa huh? Ba bagaimana kau bisa menangkis seranganku dan darimana kau munculkan pedang itu,padahal dari tadi kau tidak membawa apa-apa saat datang kesini?" tanya Faisal penasaran.

"akan kujawab pertanyaanmu itu,yang pertama ...kau sudah taukan yang menangkis pelurumu adalah pedang ini,yang kedua...pedang ini muncul karena aku memanggilnya"

"ap apa-apaan ni huh... kau mau mempermainkanku?"

"buat apa aku bermain-main denganmu huh...gak ada untungnya juga ke aku bila gak serius dengan situasi seperti ini"

"SIALAN KAU... MATI SAJA SANA..."

Faisal pun menyerang lagi dengan emosi yang tidak terkontrol,dia menembakan seluruh serangannya ke segala arah. Ryan yang menggunakan tubuhku dengan lincah bergerak menghindar dari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Faisal itu sendiri.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang,dengan tubuh ini aku merasa agak kesulitan mengendalikannya tapi,aku merasa tubuh ini agak lebih lincah dari tubuh asliku!" ucap Ryan dalam hati.

"MATI KAU,CEPATLAH UNTUK MATI DASAR KAU ORANNG ASING..."

"kelihatannya serangannya makin gak beraturan begini. Bisa bahaya bila aku gak menyerangnya sekarang juga"

"Hahah.. apa ini saja kemampuan mu selama ini,hanya menghindar"

"kalau begini terus aku akan terus direndahkan,cih...sampai kapan aku harus menungg—,eh bukannya dia hanya menggunakan senjata dengan komposisi amunisi berisi 5-8 peluru. Kenapa aneh begini?"

"hoy... cepat lepaskan seranganmu sekarang BODOH..." dengan rasa jengkel karena dianggap hanya bermain-main saja Faisal melepaskan seluruh tembakannya tepat kearah Ryan.

"kau meremehkan diriku dasar otak udang" ucap Ryan mengejek. Dengan cepat seluruh peluru yang melesat ditangkis dengan sekali serangan,sepertinya Ryan hanya menganggap seluruh peluru yang ditembakan khusus untuknya hanya seperti butiran debu yang bisa diterbangkan dengan sekali tiupan keras.

"bagaimana dengan pertahananku huh...apa kau masih bisa berbicara se-enakmu?" ucap Ryan.

"kau jangan terlalu banyak bicara...akan kutunjukan seranganku selanjutnya" dengan sigap Faisal mulai mengarahkan senjatanya lagi padaku itu terlihat dari kuda-kuda yang dia perlihatkan,ditambah dengan aura yang muncul disekitanya dan terasa berkumpul menjadi satu dengan dirinya.

"(INFINITY BURST)...FIRE" teriak Faisal dengan kencangnya.

Sekejap sebuah serangan melesat kerahaku dengan cepat,aku merasa seperti serangan tersebut tidak dapat aku hindari lagi dan mungkin saja aku tidak akan selamat dari serangan tersebut.

"bagaimana ini apa aku akan tamat..." ucap ku,namun—

Tangan kanan Ryan diangakat kearah depan dan saat itulah—

"TAMAT APANYA HUH...! serangan seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Dengarkan alunan angin ini (PERFECT BARIER)" teriak Ryan serasa menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

Akhirnya serangan yang diberikan Faisal menabrak penghalang yang sudah dibuat oleh Ryan,sesaat serangan itu mulai sedikit demi sedikit membuat retakan pada penghalang tersebut.

"Cih...sampai kapan kau akan menahan serangan yang kuberikan huh...ORANG ASING" ucap Faisal dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

"hah...kau mengejek ya,kau kira dengan serangan ini dapat menghancurkan penghalang yang kubuat. Kau bercanda pasti...takkan kubiarkan serangan selemah ini dapat menghancurkan penghalang yang selevel dengan kekuatan baja paling langka dimuka bumi ini"

"lihat saja nanti sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan,kan kutambahkan seranganku lebih lebih dan lebih lagi (INFINITY BURST LEVEL MAXIMUM) KYAAA..."

Dengan teriakan tersebut ,serangan yang ditembakan Faisal semakin kuat dan semakin meledak-ledak dengan aura membunuhnya yang timbul karena tidak terkendalinya emosi yang keluar dari dalam dirinya.

"Sial...kapan dia mau berhenti,penghalang ini juga tidak bisa bertahan lama dari serangannya ini"

Ryan mulai bingung akan posisinya yang sudah tersudut dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dari serangan Faisal.

"apa mungkin aku harus menggunakan skill tersebut,tapi durasi yang diberikan hanya sebentar apa bisa aku menggunakannya dengan baik...sial lebih baik aku tidak usah berpikir terlalu lama" ucap Ryan dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"AYO...AYO...HANCURLAH BERKEPING-KEPING" teriak Faisal dengan keras.

"sial...sepertinya aku terpaksa akan menggunakan skill tersebut"

(terseyum kecil) "pertahananku cukup bisa menahan serangannya,jadi..."

"apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Apa mungkin dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Kenapa dia belum menyerang sampai sekarang?" ucap Faisal dalam hati.

Sewaktu Faisal mulai berpikir keras tentang rencana yang akan Ryan lakukan,sepintas terlihat ada sedikit pergerakan pada tubuh Ryan yang di lihat dari kejahuan. Pergerakan tersebut sedikit membuat kaget Faisal yang sudah mengambil langkah mundur.

"hampir saja aku lengah...tapi kekuatanku semakin berkurang,aku gak bisa terus-terusan mempertahankan kekuatan ini."

"sial apa yang dia sedang lakuk— " ketika Faisal membuka matanya,saat itulah dia melihat keanehan yang terjadi tepat didepannya. Keanehan yang dilihatnya adalah gerak bibir Ryan yang sedang mengucapkan satu kalimat yang tidak bisa didengar Faisal sambil tersenyum setelahnya.

"heh...apa yang dia katakan? Apa itu ejekan untukku atau mungkin—" sebelum Faisal menyelesaikan ucapannya,tiba-tiba waktu pun berhenti secara mendadak.

"egh...aku tidak bisa bergerak,ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Faisal kebingungan melihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Seluruh waktu tiba-tiba diam namun kejadian itu hanya sementara saja dan waktu mulai kembali seperti semula.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" itulah ucapan terakhir Faisal saat kembali mengedipkan matanya. Kedipan pertama terasa aman-aman saj namun dikedipan kedua,dia mendapatkan kejutan tak tterduga dari musuhnya yang secara tiba-tiba sudah muncul tepat berada didepannya.

"RASAKAN PUKULANKU INI DASAR KAU TUKANG PAMER...GUILTY PUNCH..." Teriak Ryan dengan kerasnya.

Pukulan tersebut tepat mengenai perut Faisal yang tidak melihat datangnya serangan tiba-tiba itu,pukulan yang langsung membuat Faisal mundur beberapa meter dari tempat sebelumnya dia berdiri.

"KYAGH" pukulan keras tersebut meembuat Faisal mengeluarkan darah yang begitu banyak hingga dirinya serasa tidak sanggup lagi berdiri.

"ba...bagaimana...kau bisa lari dari seranganku huh...?" ucap Faisal tertatih-tatih menahan rasa sakitnya.

"itu jelas saja aku menggunakan skill yang tidak dapat dinalar oleh dunia ini,skill yang cukup menguras tenaga si penggunanya. Skill tersebut bernama Time Freeze dan RE:Time"

"ugh...sk...skill seperti apa itu?" ucap Faisal yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

"skill ini memanipulasi waktu agar mengikuti perintah sang pengguna,namun untuk kegunaannya sendiri dia hanya berhenti untuk beberapa detik saja. Jadi intinya bila sudah keadaan cukup genting skill ini hanya pemberi kesempatan dalam waktu beberapa detik saja,dan seterusnya adalah usahamu sendiri untuk kamu menyelamatkkan dirimu sendiri" ucap Ryan dengan sedikit kecewa

"ja...jadi kecepatan mu yang tadi kulihat berarti..."

"yah...sebenarnya aku hanya berlari biasa saja sambil mengucapkan RE:Time agar waktu kembali semula dan aku mendapatkan kesempatan lagi sebelum waktunya Time Freeze habis"

"cuih...te...ternyata kau orangnya licik juga dasar orang asing bermuka dua"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir sebelum Faisal ambruk ketanah dan menjadi akhir dari pertempuran yang sudah melulu lantahkan seluruh area taman. Aku sedikit tidak menyangka dengan apa yang kulihat,Ryan salah satu kepribadianku yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Itu cukup membuat diriku kembali diselimuti rasa takut untuk mengingat kembali masa laluku yag kelam,entah masa lalu yang mana yang bisa membuat munculnya Ryan saat ini.

"huh...huh...keliatannya aku juga sudah berada di ujung tanduk" ucap Ryan serasa sedang berbicara pada seseorang namun dalam keadaan kelelahan sambil memegang dadanya.

"maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi,ini akan kuserahkan kembali tubuhmu padamu" ucapan itu cukup membuat ku terkejut,karena tenyata dia sedang berbicara denganku namun aku tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit yang cukup kuat menekan keras pada kepalaku.

"ARRGHHH..." teriakku kencang.

Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya putih mulai mendekatiku dan mulai meluas hingga aku mulai tidak kuat melihat cahaya itu. Tampa sadar aku mulai membuka mataku secara perlahan,aku tersadar bahwa aku sudah kembali lagi pada tubuhku yang sebenarnya.

Aku mulai bangkit dari tempatku dengan sedikit merasakan pusing yang sangat membuatku sakit kepala. Aku mulai melihat sekelilingku dan aku sadar bahwa keberadaanku seharusnya tidak disini,aku hanya bisa membahayakan kehidupan orang lain. Aku mulai berjalan menjauh dari area taman tersebut meninggalkan Faisal yang sedang sekarat akibat serangan sebelumnya.

Namun langkah ku terhenti ketika diriku dikagetkan dengan sebuah benda yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh tepat didepanku. Aku melihat benda yang besar tersebut sambil menahan rasa sakit dan kelelahan yang aku alami. Tapi yang membuat aku tertarik dari benda itu adalah sebuah bola yang tertempel pada benda itu dengan menunjukan angka ditengahnya.

Angka tersebut mulai bergerak mundur dari angka 10 menuju angka 09. Saat itulah aku sadar benda tersebut merupakan rudal yang sudah didesain otomatis meledak setelah sampai pada kordinat yang sudah ditargetkan. Angka sudah menunjukan 05 detik sebelum peledakan,aku langsung berlari menuju tempat aman namun langkahku terhenti lagi saat melihat Faisal masih tertidur ditanah dengan keadaan sekaratnya itu.

"sial aku harus menyelamatkannya sekarang juga" ucapku

Aku berlari kearahnya dan mulai mengangkatnya dari tanah dan mulai menyeretnya agar jauh dari area ledakan.

"sialan...badannya berat sekali...! hoy...bangun hoy... jangan tidur terus berat nih..." ucapku kesal.

Angka dari penghitungan mundur tersebut sudah menunjukan 02 detik lagi.

"apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang...?" ucapku.

Dengan sedikit bingung kucoba untuk tenang dan mulai melihat segala arah. Tampa sadar akupun terkejut akan sesuatu yang kulihat.

"hah...akhirnya..."

Akupun mulai berlari menuju tempat yang menurutku paling aman untuk berlindung sambil menggedong Faisal yang masih terkujur kaku di belakangku. Disaat yang sama rudal tersebut pun akhirnya meledak dengan dasyatnya,meluluh lantakan seluruh area yang ada disekitarnya,sampai-sampai 75% kerusakan markas terjadi akibat dari ledakan tersebut.

Dampak ledakan juga merusak penompang yang berguna sebagai penyangga tanah yang ada diatas kami. Akibatnya tanah yang dulunya sebagai atap dan pelindung kami dari bahaya dunia luar pun rubuh menimpa kami yang tepat berada dibawah. Seluruh area markas pun tertutup dengan kabut asap akibat dari runtuhnya tanah yang selama ini menutupi kami.

"DUFT" suara batu yang jatuh.

"wah...akhirnya selamat juga..." ucapku dengan riangnya

"huh...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi barusan?"

Akupun melihat disekelilingku hanya terlihat puing-puing bangunan,pecahan kaca,kabut hitam pekat melilingi seluruh tempat,kebakaran yang terjadi di seluruh tempat,dan juga aroma bau darah yang begitu kuat. Terlihat juga beberapa anggota yang selamat sedang membantu anggota lain yang terluka.

Ada yang selamat sambil merintih kesakitan dan ada juga yang masih tertimbun reruntuhan sambil meminta tolong,berharap ada yang akan menolong. Mirisnya sedikitnya aku melihat beberapa anggota yang tidak beruntung akibat tertimbun bangunan yang mengancurkaan seluruh anggota tubuhnya,dan ada juga yang tubuhnya tertancap di sebuah besi dengan kepala tepat dibawah sebuah batu besar yang penopang sudah tidak kuat menahan batu tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya

"DUFT...!" batu besar itupun jatuh dan menimpa tubuh anggota tersebut yang sudah tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri.

Entah kenapa aku merasa kejadian yang barusan saja terjadi seperti pernah aku alami sebelumnya,seperti deja vu yang terus muncul dikepala ku. Gambaran demi gambaran yang muncul dari masa laluku terus menerus membayangiku. Tampa kusadari,sakit kepalaku mulai kambuh lagi dan itu membuatku tidak dapat menyeimbangkan seluruh tubuhku.

"kh...sial aku tidak kuat lagi menahannya. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi,ini sudah melebihi batasku"

Akupun terjatuh dengan posisi tertelungkup sambil menengok kearah Faisal yang masih belum tersadarkan diri.

"heh...dia masih belum sadar juga ternyata..!"

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangngku dan akhirnya aku semakin tidak kuat menahanan mataku yang terus menutup dengan perlahan-lahan. Pada akhirnya akupun kalah dengan kelelahan yang ku alami,itu sudah cukup membuatku tidak sadarkan diri dan terkapar dengan luka yang kuderita.

"kh...hanya sampai sini saja kekuatanku ternyata,ini sama saja dengan kekalahan ku sebelumnya..." aku tersenyum kecil

"padahal aku belum melihat keadaan Linda saat ini..."

"Linda..." dengan ucapanku itu akupun tak sadarkan diri lagi.


	9. Terperangkap

**Bagian VIII**

 **TERPERANGKAP**

"tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi,aku harus kuat...harus kuat...!" ucapku dalam hati.

Aku bangkit dengan memaksakan seluruh anggota badanku bergerak dengan keadaanku yang sebenarnya sudah mencapai batas ketahanan tubuhku.

"KYAAA...AARGGHH...!" teriak ku

"heh...huh...hah"

Dengan napas berat yang kurasakan,keringat dingin menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku,dan mungkin wajahku juga yang mulai memucat,membuat diriku sedikit resah. Ditambah luka-luka ditubuhku yang sedikit menyulitkanku untuk bertahan dari tempatku berdiri.

Ingin rasanya aku jatuh lagi,namun aku terus memaksakan tubuhku agar bertahan. Ini disebabkan ada sesuatu yang membuat diriku khawatir,satu hal tentang keadaan Linda sekarang,apa iya baik-baik saja? Sekarang dia dimana? Dan apa dia masih bisa memaafkan ke egoisanku sebelumnya.

Bukan hanya itu saja,masih banyak pertanyaan tentang dirinya saat ini yang terus terlintas di kepalaku.

"Linda...Li-Linda..." ucapku memanggil namanya

"apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa aku harus mencarinya?" tanyaku dalam hati

"i-iya,aku harus mencarinya sekarang juga. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya,ke egoisanku-lah yang membuat dia terluka. Iya,aku harus mencarinya sekarang!" jawabku

Aku mulai berjalan sedikit tertatih-tatih menjauh dari tempatku sebelumnya,namun ada sesuatu yang menahanku sebelum aku berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"eh...aku seperti meraskan sesuatu!"

"tunggu...ini-kan...!" ucapku dengan tegangnya

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disekitarku. Karena aku merasakan hal aneh terjadi disekitarku,akupun melihat keseluruh tempat. Memang yang kulihat hanyalah beberapa sarana dan pra-sarana yang disekitarku rusak,kobaran api yang menyala-nyala,dan gumpalan asap yang tertiup angin dari sela lubang-lubang diatasnya.

"tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya beberapa bangunan yang rusak,kebakaran,dan gumpalan asap yang tertiup angin..." ucapku

"eh...barusan aku bilang an-gin kan" ucapku tegang

Akupun melihat lagi dan ternyata aku tidak salah lagi ada seluruh area ditiup oleh angin yang menerpa dengan lembut. Namun dengan datangnya angin,berarti sesuatu yang buruk akan datang dengan angin ini.

"heh...ini tidak mungkin kan?"

Aku mulai yakin karena hembusan anginnya semakin aku rasakan.

"SEMUA YANG MENDENGARKU SAAT INI. SEKARANG GUNAKAN MASKER OXIGEN KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA..." teriak ku dengan kerasnya

Beberapa anggota yang selamat mendengar suaraku mulai melirik kearah asal dari suaraku tersebut

"hey...tadi kau dengar suara seseorangkan?" tanya anggota 1

"iya kalau tidak salah tadi suaranya berteriak "cepat pakai masker oxigen sekarang" apa maksudnya?" ucap anggota 2

"SEMUANYA ADA KEBOCORAN YANG MEMBUAT DERNS MASUK,JADI CEPAT PAKAI MASKER KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA...!"

Dengan teriak-ku tersebut aku berdoa agar semuanya dengan cepat melakukan tindakan pencegahan sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"hey...tadi dia bilang apa?" tanya anggota 1

"kalau tidak salah ada kebocoran sesuatu...entah apa itu" ucap anggota 2

"kalau tidak salah dia bilang DERNS-kan?" ucap anggota 3

Semua anggota yang ada diarea tersebut sempat terdiam sambil memandang satu sama lain dengan wajah yang pusat pasi. Sesaat setelahnya,semua akhirnya tersadar dan mulai bertindak cepat mengatasi situasi yang buruk mereka alami hari ini. Ada yang berteriak,berlari,dan mencari masker oxigen yang masih bisa digunakan.

"KYAAA..."

Terdengar suara perempuan berteriak pada sesuatu yang dia lihat. Semua anggota yang sudah memakai segera menuju ke posisi datangnya sumber suara tersebut. Namun pada akhirnya saat mereka datang tepat di arah sumber suara mereka hanya melihat seorang yang terkujur kaku dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah dari hidung, mulut,dan mata.

Selain itu tepat disamping salah satu anggota yang dinyatakan terinfeksi itu,terlihat seorang perempuan yang pingsan dan mungkin saja perempuan itu yang menjadi asal dari sumber suara itu.

"dia sudah terinfeksi virus itu,cepat konfirmasikan kepada seluruh pasukan penyelamat dan seluruh anggota tim medis di seluruh area ini" ucap salah satu pemimpin kelompok itu

"BAIK PAK..." jawab salah satu anggota

"tolong yang lainnya evakuasi perempuan ini sekarang juga,mungkin dia pingsan kerena melihat kejadian yang menimpa salah satu anggota kita ini"

"BAIK PAK..." jawab anggota lainnya sambil mengangkatnya ke tandu

Sebelumnya.

"heh...semoga saja mereka mendengar teriak-kan ku. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus menyelamatkan Faisal dulu jangan sampai dia terinfeksi virus ini"

Aku mencoba memaksa diriku berlari walaupun rasa lelahku masih menyerangku. Rasa sakit dan lelah sudah cukup untuk membuat diriku menderita,tapi rasa ke khawatiran ku akan keadaan Linda-lah yang membuatku bertahan dengan rasa sakit ini.

"aku harus bertahan,sampai aku bisa bertemu Linda dan mengetahui keadaannya baik-baik saja,aku harus kuat dan menahan rasa sakit ini" ucapku

"sebelum itu keselamatan Faisal harus aku utamakan dulu...cih kenapa hrus menolongnya sih sial..." ucapku dengan seddikit kesal.

Bukan-nya apa-apa,Cuma saja aneh kenapa seorang yang sudah membuat hidupku terasa tidak nyaman,tidak damai,tidak tenang harus aku selamatkan. Ditambah lagi dia sudah pernah melukai dan mengejek diriku dengan sombongnya,itu sudah cukup membuat diriku malas tau akan keadaannya sekarang ini.

Akan tetapi aku juga manusia aku masih punya hati mungkin hanya dia saja yang tidak tahu kalau aku masih punya hati dan masih mau membantunya walaupun dia tidak sadar akan hal itu. Sesaat setelah berpikir keras dengan perlakuan sebelumnya Faisal terhadapku,aku tampa sadar sudah cukup dekat dengan tempat ku meninggalkan Faisal. Namun...

"hah...itu dia tempat dimana aku meninggalkannya...!" ucapku bersemangat

"Faisa...l" teriaku memanggilnya namun terhenti akan satu hal

"ini tidak mungkinkan..."

Tubuh Faisal yang kutinggalkan tepat disebelahku terjatuh,entah kenapa menghilang dan hanya tersisa bekas darah,sebagai bukti pernah ada orang yang terluka disini.

"dimana dia sebenarnya? Tubuhnya bukannya aku meletakannya disini...apa mungkin aku salah posisi...tidak...ini tidak mungkin. Aku padahal baru berjalan beberapa meter saja dari sini" rasa bingung pun menyelimutiku

"ini tidak masuk akal,bagaimana tubuh yang tidak sadarkan diri bisa berpindah? Kalaupun berpindah karena Faisal sudah sadar...akupun bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya sebelumnya,tapi aku tidak merasakan hal tersebut" tanyaku

"apa mungkin ada orang yang menemukannya terus dia memindahkannya entah kemana,tapi itu juga sama saja tidak mungkin. Dikarenakan aku juga tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang di dekat sini. Jadi keman tubuh Faisal sebenarnya?" tanyaku

Setelah berpikir keras lagi aku akhirnya lebih memilih untuk cepat mencari tahu keadaan dari Linda di banding harus berpikir keras terhadap seseorang yang menjengkelkan seperti Faisal.

"sial...ini sama saja membuang waktuku,padahal kalau saja tubuhnya disana dan aku mencoba menyelamatkannya,pasti dia tidak akan menggangguku lagi. ARRGGHH...buat apa memikirkannya,aku sekarang harus mencari tahu soal Linda sekarang juga" ucapku

Dengan kejadian tersebut,akupun tidak mencoba berpikir keras dan terus berlari lagi memasuki kabut asap yang semakin tebal dan hampir menutup jarak pandangku dengan jalan yang kulalui. Kabut asap yang begitu tebal mulai menutupiku,bayanganku hingga tak terlihat lagi wujud diriku dibalik kabut asap itu.

Kabut asap yang kulewati makin menebal,ini dikarenakan parahnya kebakaran yang terjadi di dalam markas dan seluruh area markas ini sudah terisolasi dari udara di luar sehingga asap yang disebabkan dari kebakaaran ini hanya berputar-putar saja di area ini membuat,tebalnya asap ini membuat pandangan ku semakin berkurang.

Tapi hal ini tidak berlangsung lama. Dari jauh aku melihat sepercik cahaya kecil mencoba menembus tebalnya asap yang menutupi seluruh area ini. Aku mencoba mendekati cahaya itu,semakin dekat dengan cahaya itu semakin terasa juga udara luar yang kuat memaksa masuk dari sela-sela bebatuan.

Akhirnya aku sampai pada sumber cahaya itu,memang lubangnya kecil namun aku berharap dengan ini jalan keluar dari tempat ini dapat terbuka,tapi jalan ini bakal sulit dibuka dikarenakan beberapa batuan besar menumpuk dan menutup jalan ini.

"sial...bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari area ini kalo batu besar ini tidak dapat dijatuhkan?"

"apa mungkin...aku harus mmenggunakan kekuatanku lagi agar aku dapat membuka jalan kelur disini?" tanyaku lagi

Memang benar diriku sedikit merasa kekuatanku mulai membaik dari sebelumnya,namun efek samping dari berlebihannya penggunaan kekuatanku juga masih aku rasakan sampai saat ini. Bila aku terus-terusan menggunakannya ini akan berdampak buruk juga padaku.

"aarrggh... sial...kenapa sih hari ini harus aku alami. Satu sisi aku kehilangan keberadaannya Linda dan entah sekarang apa dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Satu sisi lainnya lawanku sebelumnya juga entah menghilang kemana dengan keadaan-nya yang masih sekarat. Satu sisi lagi batu besar yang menghalangi jaalan keluar ini!" kesal yag kurasakan sekarang

"kekuatanku mulai membaik ,dengan ini kekuatanku dapat merobohkan batu besar ini,tapi efek samping dari penggunaan ku sebelumnya juga masih belum hilang"

Aku mencoba mencari solusi dari masalah ini,akan tetapi seluruh pemikiran kerasku tidak bisa menemukankan hasilnya juga.

"sudah cukup untuk masalah yang ku hadapi sekarang ini,aku akan menghancurkan batu ini bagaimana pun caranya,apapun resikonya akan aku terima walaupun aku harus terluka sekalipun" ucapku tampa berpikir panjang lagi.

Aku mulai memasang kuda-kuda,akupun mengapal kedua tanganku dengan keras,aku menarik napas panjang,dan mengangkat kedua tangan ku keatas dan menariknya hingga terlihat membentuk "X" tepat didepan dadaku. Diriku mencoba berpikir tenang dengan fokus merasakan seluruh area yang ada disekitarku,dengan pikiran tenangku ini aku dapat merasakan seluruh kekuatanku terkumpul pada satu titik,titik yang akan aku pusatkan adalah tangan kanan ku,dan setelah aku merasakan kekuatanku sudah pada batas tertentu maka akupun melepas kekuataan itu dengan membebaskan kekuataan itu dari titik pusatnya.

Kekuatan yang terbebas mengalir kuat dari tanganku.

"dengan ini akan kuhancurkan batu besar ini dan aku akan membuka jalan keluar untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua"

"baiklah...rasakan ini...KYAAA...!"

Aku berteriak dengan keras sambil memukul kuat batu itu,kekuatanku pun terlepas dari tanganku dan menghempas kuat pada batu itu.

"KRICK...CRAKH..." suara batu yaang semakin retak mulai terdengar olehku

Semakin keras suara retakan dan semakin jelas retakan tersebut terlihat semakin membuatku percaya jalan keluarnya akan terbuka dan dengan ini maka tugasku akan selesai.

"BUFT...DUFT..." dinding batu itupun rubuh terkena seranganku.

"akhirnya rubuh juga dinding batu ini..." ucapku dengan senangnya.

Namun hal buruk baru saja di mulai,awalnya ingin membuka jalan malah menjadi malepetaka. Batu besar tersebut awalya menutupi kami dari dalam dikarenakan diluar sisi dari batu tersebut adalah bekas ledakan rudal yang hingga sampai membuka lubang besar dipermukaan,tepatnya ditengah-tengah markas bawah tanah ini.

Udara beserta pasir dan debu dari atas permukaan masuk melalui lubang besar tersebut,sampai-sampai seluruh ruang seperti tertutupi kabut pasir dan debu yang berterbangan di udara. Kurasa Diatas permukaan sedang ada badai pasir,mungkin itu yang membuat penglihatan dan jarak fokus ku terasa sudah tidak dapat melihat apapun di sekitarku akibat debu yang berterbangan ini.

"sial...debu dan pasir ini membuatku tidak dapat melihat apapun,kelihatannya ini akan menjadi lebih buruk lagi bila badai pasir ini masih belum berhenti."

Aku mencoba berjalan dengan hati-hati,mencoba mencari jalan lain menuju ruangan yang lain dari reruntuhan markas ini. Beberapa kalli aku sempat terjjatuh akibat pijakan yang kulalui kadang menanjak,menurun dengan terjal,penuh dengan bebatuan yang membuatku sedikit tersandung,dan kadang kadang aku sedikit terbentur dengan langit-langit batu yang semakin lama semakin memendek. Membuat pergerakanku semakin berkurang.

Kadang-kadang aku mencoba memanggil,berharap ada yang menjawab panggilanku. Namun apa dayaku tenagaku semakin berkurang,kekebalan tubuhku juga semakin menurun. Mungkin efek samping dari banyaknya tenaga yang aku keluarkan dan kondisi ku yang masih belum prima dari pertarunganku sebelumnya,membuat keadaanku semakin memburuk.

Kondisiku mulai tidak biasa,aku mulai berjalan sempoyongan,kaki dan tanganku mulai terasa tidak ada tenaga,badanku mulai melemas,hidungku mulai terasa panas tampa sadar darah telah mengalir deras keluar dari masker yang kugunakan. Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang lagi,keseimbanganku menghilang,aku terjaatuh dan mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

Dalam hati aku merasakan penyesalan karena aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang baik pada siapapun,termasuk melindungi Linda. Aku merasa malu karena tidak mendengr perkaataaanya,apa aku pantas melihatnya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya.

(Sial...ini sudah diatas batas kelelahanku...apa mungkin aku akan mati sekarng ini...? maafkan aku Linda,mungkin aku bukan teman yang baik untukmu,seharusnya aku tidak melibatkan dirimu dalam masalahku).

Keadaan ku semakin memburuk. Luka lamaku banyak yang terbuka,seluruh tubuh mati rasa,aku rasa diriku tidak kuat untuk bangkit lagi. Aku sudah diambang batas kemampuanku.

"i ih...s-sial,aku sudah tidak kuat lagi bagaimana ini"

Tampa sadar aku pun hampir menutup mataku. Namun saat pandangan ku mulai buram. Aku melihat dari kejahuan,samar-samar muncul bayangan yang menghampiriku saat diriku sudah tidak sadar. Ku coba untuk menahan lebih lama kedua mataku agar dapat melihat wajahnya,namun aku pun sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Pada akhirnya aku pun hilang kesadaran lagi dan tidak bisa melihat sosok tersebut. Aku hanya dapat mendengar satu kalimat dari bayangan tersebut sebelum aku hilang kesadaran. Dia mengatakan

"Bertahanlah aku akan menyelamatkanmu..." ucap sosok misterius.


	10. Kesempatan Kedua

**Bagian IX**

 **KESEMPATAN KEDUA**

Selang beberapa jam dari penyerangan yang terjadi di markas pusat,beberapa bala bantuan dari tim medis datang dari beberapa pos di sekitar kota yang dekat dengan tempat terjadinya penyerang,beberapa tim lainnya membantu korban yang masih tertimbun reruntuhan.

Beberapa tenda pengungsian sudah didirikan didekat jalur evakuasi. Korban dari penyerangan ini disekitarkan hanya 65% yang selama, 5% masih belum diketahui,30% meninggal di tempat.

"e-hm...uhuk...uhuk"

"dimana aku...?dimana ini...?"

"oh...kau sudah siuman ternyata,bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang...?" ucap salah satu anggota medis yang dapat aku ketahui dari seragam yang dipakainya.

"i-ih...agak sedkit susah untuk aku bangkit kembali"

"hey...kamu jangan asal bangun dulu,lukamu belum sembuh jadi jangan banyak bergerak kalo kamu tidak ingin membuka lukamu lagi"

"dok...kalo boleh aku bertanya,siapa yang membawaku kesini,seingatku aku cukup jauh dari jalur evakuasi...?"

"ehm...maaf,aku sama sekali tidak ingat,yang kuketahui hanya luka yang kau alami cukup banyak,ditammbah lagi luka lama-..hey apa baru-baru ini kamu sedang bertarung dengan seseorang" ucap dokter itu.

"eh...i-itu..."

"karena luka yang ada ditubuhmu itu disebabkan oleh beberapa peluru yang masih ada di dalam tubuhmu...jadi kesimpulannya kamu pasti bertarung engan seseorang kan" ucap dokter itu.

Setelah diriku didiagnosis dokter,pingsan yang kualami akibat kekurangan darah darpertarunganku sebelumnya ditambah ledakan rudal itu akhirnya aku disuruh untuk lebih banyak istirahat lagi.

"oke,aku sudah mengecek mu,kamu hanya perlu istirahat saja dan usahakan jangan banyak bergerak yah..." ucap dokter itu padaku.

"baiklah aku ketenda sebelah dulu,kamu kutinggal gak apa-apakan..?" tanya dokter itu.

"silahkan tinggalkan saja dok,aku gak-apa-apa"

Setelah dokter itu berjalan keluar dari tenda,aku mendengar seseorang sedang bicara dengan sang dokter dari balik tenda.

"sekarang dia sudah siuman,kamu boleh mengunjunginya untuk sekarang ini,tapi aku minta kamu hanya sebentar saja mengunjunginya oke..." ucap dokter itu pada seseorang yang suaranya seperti ku kenal.

Sesaat pembicaraan mereka berhenti. Aku semakin penasaran dengan siapa orang yang sudah bicara dengan si dokter. Aku sempat berpikir apakah orang tersebut adalah sosok yang menyelamatkanku sebelumnya.

"hm...siapa yang lagi berbicara dengan dokter diluar,apakah mungkin dia si sosok misterius itu,yang telah menyelamatkan diriku...?"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara kaki yang berjalan masuk menuju ruanganku. Aku mulai berpikir lagi seperti apa wajah sosok yang menyelamatkanku itu. suara hentakan kakinya semakin dekat,aku semakin penasaran dengan sosok yang masuk ruanganku.

Pada saat yang telah ditentukan sosok yang aku tunggu beberapa menit sebelumnya akhirnya menampakan wujudnya di depan mataku. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang.

"ini tidak mungkin,tidak mungkin kan...kamu..."

Sosok itu cukup jelas hingga kemunculannya membuat diriku terkejut dan membuat air mataku mengalir jatuh saat ku melihatnya.

"bagaimana kabarmu..." ucap sosok itu

"k-kamu...kamu.."

Aku mulai tidak dapat mengucap dengan benar apalagi mengatakan sesuatu apapun itu saat diriku melihatnya

"kita bertemu lagi tuan...X" ucap Linda

Linda,ialah sosok yang kulihat sekarang,tidak hanya membuatku terkejut diapun membuat diriku menjatuhkan air mata ini,bagaimana tidak,masalah yang kubuat sebelumnya mungkin membuat dia tidak dapat memaafkan ku,ditambah lagi aku sudah berpikiran bahwa dia tidak akan selamat dari penyerangan ini .

"eh..eh...kenapa tuan menangis apa aku baru mengatakan hal yang aneh ya.." ucap Linda kebingungan.

"i..ih..k-kamu tidak mengatakan hal anehkog,aku hanya tidak sanggup menunjukan wajah ku lagi di depan mu. Aku malu,malu karena tidak mendengarkanmu"

"apa maksud tuan sebenarnya"

"a-aku tidak ingin kamu dan orang lain terus –terusan terluka akibat masalah yang kubuat,aku seharusnya tidak berada disini sekarang,ak-.."

Sebelum mengakhiri ucapanku,Linda menariku menuju dekapannya. Aku terkejut dengan tindakannya tersebut. Setelah dia memelukku,dia membisik padaku sambil menjelaskan sesuatu.

"aku memahami apa yang dirasakan tuan sekarang ini. Tuan tidak salah apa-apa,tuan tidak perlu menyalahkan diri tuan sendiri. Sebenarnya anda dimata saya adalah orang yang baik..."

"t-tapi.."

"sst...tuan tak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Tuan tau Sebenarnya saya menyukai tuan" ungkap Linda sambil tersenyum.

Aku terkejut dengan ungkapannya tersebut.

"sebenarnya yang salah adalah saya,saya yang terlalu ikut campur dalam kehidupan tuan,padahal pertemuan kita sangatlah cepat...tapi saya terlalu memaksakan diri saya agar lebih mengenal anda" ucap Linda

"Linda.."

"kemunculan rasa suka saya terhadap tuan karena saat saya bersedih tuan ada disana,tuan menghibur saya hingga saya kembali ceria lagi. Bukan hannya itu saja,tuan sempat melindungi saya dari komandan di pertemuan pertama kita,itu membuat saya bahagia...ternyata masih ada yang mau melindungi orang lemah seperti saya" ucap Linda

"tidak Linda...kamu tidaklah lemah. Kamu adalah sosok yang kuat. aku percaya kamu bukanlah orang lemah"

"aku bersyukur...tuan masih memahami saya" ucap Linda tersenyum

Saat itulah Linda mengecup keningku secara tiba-tiba

"AAHHH..."

"hihi...itu ucapan selamat datang dariku *PIECE* " ucap Linda tersenyum sambil memberi salam dua tangannya.

Karena dia tiba-tiba mengecup keningku aku jadi susah mau ngomongin apalagi.

"a-aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu atas masalah yang kuberikan selama ini"

Linda menggelengkan kepalanya

"hm...tidak apa-apa kog...!" ucap Linda

"eh...aku juga agak terkejut dengan tindakanmu sebelumnya,tapi terima kasih lagi kamu sudah memaafkanku"

Wajah Linda memerah

"eh...eto..i-itu bukanlah apa-apa kog,soal yangtadi juga i-itu..itu..." ucap Linda malu-malu

"yah...aku juga menyukaimu Linda...jadi mari lebih mengenal satu sama lain"

"ah...tu-tuan x...terima kasih" ucap Linda sambil memelukku erat

"argh...Lin..Lin...lukaku...lukaku"

"ah...maaf tuan,maaf tuan,aku tidak sengaja" ucap Linda.

Beberapa minggu semenjak penyerangan di markas pusat,para korban yang selamat dikirimkan ke markas sektor 4,tepatnya di ujung tenggara 157 Km dari dinding perlindungan. Markas ini disiapkan awalnya untuk gudang persenjataan menggantikan gudang yang ada di markas pusat namun dirombak menjadi markas sementara untuk pertemuan rapat antar pimpinan masing masing sektor.

Beberapa kendaraan pengangkut sudah di siapkan untuk mengangkut para korban,para serdadu mencoba untuk mengatur barisan korban agar bisa masuk dan mencukupi tempat yang ada.

"erggh...lukaku belum sembuh juga bagaimana nih...?"

"tuan.X...kendaraan pengangkutnya sudah tiba. Apa tuan.X mau menaikinya?"

"eh...kendaraan pengangkut apa maksudmu...?"

"kendaraan pengangkut para korban. Kita diinformasikan akan dipindahkan ke sektor 4,sektor itu akan dirombak mejadi markas sementara"

Mendengar informasi bahwa seluruh korban akan dipindahkan,membuat diriku agak sedikit tertekan,masalahnya sampai saat ini aku belum mendengar kabar dari si brengsek Faisal. Semenjak kejadian menghilangnya dia setelah penyerangan sampai saat meredanya kejadian itupun aku belum mendapat kabar soalnya.

"cih..."

"hm...ada apa tuan...?kelihatannya tuan sedikit kesal.."

"ah...bukan apa-apa,oh iya Lin apa kamu mendapat kabar soal komandan mu"

"eh...hm...sebenarnya komandan sampai sekarang masih belum ditemukan. Dia pun maksud dalam daftar orang yang dicari"

"maksudmu sampai sekarang dia masih belum ditemukan begitu..."

"hm...yah...seperti itu,informasi yang kudapat juga kurang bisa aku percaya sih...tapi,aku yakin komandan pasti tidak apa-apa"

(sial...bagaimana bisa ia sampai belum ditemukan sampai sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?)

"tuan.X...apa anda baik-baik saja"

(ini sangat aneh...tubuhnya yang kuletakan di salah satu tempat yang tidak jauh dari jatuhnya rudal kenapa sampai tidak ketemu...apa mungkin aku salah tempat...tidak...tidak...tidak mungkin aku salah tempat)

"tuan.X..."

"a-ah...maafkan aku,aku sampai melamun jadinya...haha"

(kelihataanya tuan.X tadi memikirkan keadaan komandan,tapi aku harus tetap menutup mulutku agar tidak membeberkan informasi tentang keadaan komandan yang sebenarnya.). Linda tertunnduk

"ehm...Lin kamu gak apa-apakan,kog kamu yang gantian melamun sih"

"ah...gak apa-apa kog hihi...maaf lagi yah kalo aku membuat tuan jadi khawatir" ucap Linda sambil memperlihatkan senyum palsu di bibirnya

(sekali lagi maafkan aku tuan,aku harus berbohong karena ini demi kebaikan tuan dan untuk komandan juga. Aku harus menjauhkan mu untuk sekarang ini dari komandan)

"hm...ya udah kalo gitu,aku mau mempersiapkan dulu yang mau dibawa"

"ah...biar saya membantu merapikannya tuan...!" sambil Linda merapikan beberapa pakaian yang masih bisa digunakan di lemari.

"maaf ya kalo aku ngrepotin terus..."

"hmph...tidak sama sekali ngrepotin kog...!" ucap Linda tersenyum

Setelah beberapa menit merapikan ruangan untuk segera berpindah,saat itulah beberapa serdadu memasuki ruanganku untuk memeriksa dan memberikan informasi bahwa kendaraaan pengakut terakhir akan segera diberangkatkan.

"apa masih ada pasien disini...?" tanya serdadu yang masuk kedalam ruanganku.

"ah...i-iya masih ada pasien disini"

"oh seperti itu...baiklah saya kan memberitahukan mereka untuk menunggu beberpa menit lagi,jadi usahakan kalian sudah mempersiapkan diri. Kendaraan pengangkut terakhir akan segera diberangkatkan jadi segeralah" ucap serdadu itu.

"baiklah...terima kasih lagi informasinya,ini barangnya hanya tinggal diangkut saja." ucap Linda

"argh...ka-kalo begitu aku harus mulai mengakat diriku dari kasur ini sekarang juga"

"eh...kamu jangan memeksakan diri,biar saya membantu kamu untuk berdiri " ucap salah satu serdadu di ruangann itu.

"maaf...aku harus menyusahkan anda untuk sementara waktu"

"ah...itu tidak masalah...! hey...kamu yang disana,apa kamu sudah membawa apa yang perlukan? Kita harus berangkat sekarang" ucap serdadu itu kepada Linda

"i-iya,sudah kog" ucap Linda

"baiklah...kamu masih bisa jalan kan?" tanya serdadu itu kepadaku

"iya aku masih kuat,anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku...aku baik-baik saja"

Setelah mendengar jawaban yang kuberikan. Para serdadu akhirnya kami keluar dari ruangan untuk menuju kendaraaan pengakut terakhir yang sudah menunggu kami beberpa menit yang lalu.

Karena kendaran pengangkut tepat berada diluar dari markas. Maka kami diinformasikan untuk menggunakan biomask agar tidak ada korban yang jatuh lagi akibat virus DERNS. Beruntungnya,aku masih terus menggunakan topeng yang selama ini menutupiku jati diriku dari dunia luar.

Bukan berarti topeng ini tidak pernah kulepaskan. Topeng ini pernah kulepaskan saat aku tersadar dari kekalahanku sebelumnya yang membuat seluruh tubuhku babak belur hingga tidak sadarkan diri sampai berminggu-minggu. Itupun aku meminta Linda agar tidak ada yang memasuki ruanganku saat aku mencoba membersihkan diri dari luka-lukaaku itu.

 **Didalam kota pemerintahan dunia baru,tepatnya dalam gedung pemerintahan.**

"aku ingin kalian mengirim data serta laporan terbaru dari penyerangan yang telah kita buat pada markas pusat dari para sampah-sampah itu,aku ingin laporannya sudah ada di mejaku sekarang..." ucap Viktor.

"baik...pak,laporannya sudah saya letakan dimeja anda pak..." ucap sang prajurit

"baiklah kalau begitu,kamu boleh kembali ketempatmu sekarang"

Setelah prajurit itu kembali pada posisinya,viktor masuk menuju ruangannya dan mulai memeriksa berkas yang sudah dia terima. Satu demi satu data dan laporan dia baca namun terlihat dari wajahnya dia sangat tidak senang dengan laporan ini. Lalu dia pun keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju ruangan pengintai.

"semuanya perhatian,saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian semua,ini tentang laporan yang kalian berikan padaku."

Para prajurit yang sedang bekerja akhirnya menghentikan sejenak pekerjaanya untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan pimpinannya. Dengan sedikit menarik napas akhirnya Viktor membuka mulutnya.

"DASAR TIDAK BECUS KALIAN SEMUA...APA INI YANG KALIAN KERJAKAN SELAMA INI HAH.." teriak Viktor kepada para prajurit yang berada didalam ruangan.

"laporan yang kalian buat sama saja dengan melaporkan bahwa penyerangan kita buat sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apapun"

"kenapa masih ada yang selamat dari penyerangan itu...? aku ingin jawaban dari kalian sekarang juga"

Para prajurit yang berada didalam semua menundukan kepala mereka tampa memberikan jawaban sedikitpun. Mereka ketakutan dan tidak berani memberikan jawaban pada pimpinan mereka.

"cih...sikap diam kalian membuatku muak. Sekarang juga saya ingin kalian segera memperbaiki laporan kalian" ucap Viktor

"maaf pak kalo saya boleh bertanya? Apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk memperbaiki laporan kami" ucap prajurit A

Dengan sedikit terkejut,Viktor melihat salah satu prajurit yang berani melontarkan pertanyan kepadanya.

"hm...kamu ternyata berani juga menanyakan hal yang seharusnya kamu sendiri yang bisa menjawabnya,dasar...TIDAKTAHU DIRI" teriak Viktor dengan melemparkan pisau kepada prajurit itu.

"SWITCH..."

Pisau itu tertancap dengan tepat diatas kepalanya,prajurit itupun akhirnya terjatuh terkapar dan darahnya terus mengalir hingga memenuhi lantai tempatnya berpijak. Para prajurit pun semakin tidak bisa menahan rasa takut akan apa yang bakal dilakukan pimpinan pada mereka selanjutnya.

"cih...jadi aku ingin kalian sekarang mengirim drone pemburu di sekitar wilayah itu,aku inginkan laporan yang menyebutkan bahwa mereka tidak ada yang selamat dari penyerangan sebelumnya mengerti"

"BA-BAIK..PAK...!" teriak para prajurit dengan lantangnya.


End file.
